


All Twisted up Thinking of You

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human AU, Hurt animals, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels, Talks of animal injurues, Yoga Instructor Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first time writing in the teen wolf fandom, so be gentle, please. I will try to make it a slow build, and so far I'm edging towards fluff. Derek is a yoga instructor and Stiles is one of his 'students' <br/>Tags will be added going forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he moves in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Derek being all flexible and making Stiles all...flustered.

So this was it then? This was how he was going to die? Muscles hurt and burn. Breath coming out in harsh pants. Whoever thought this was a good idea was insane, okay? Insane. A breathy chuckle coming from up front broke through his self pity. Their trainer was pretty great. Doing moves that Stiles couldn't even do in his dreams. Like standing on his forearms and straightening his legs, then bending them at the knee. He knew, he watched. Lydia had told him about a hot yoga instructor. Had this shit eating grin on her face while doing so. Saying that Stiles could use some exercise to burn off the 'gut' he got while pigging on curly fries. It hurt, like a lot that his life long crush told him that. But here he was. And damn! He does the splits. Stiles' cock likes that. There had been a time when it would like anything, but somewhere along the way it got picky. He never thought that would happen.

But here he was, dying and it was only beginners. May have that long lean body, but it wasn't trained. Far from it, dammit. And his dick had a mind on its own. Nothing new there, really. Ducked his head and gave a wry chuckle in his arm. But his mind wasn't too bad. Well not for Stiles anyway. When he looks up gorgeous hazel eyes lands on his own brown ones. Hold his gaze for a beat, then away. The teacher had worked up a sweat. It trickled down his neck to his clavicle. To disappear into the top of his tank top. A black tank top, which was all but glued to his muscular torso. Matching pants that were a little loose, but not too much. Gave him enough room to move. Barefoot. Stiles tried to focus on the pose, to do it on his own. Somehow his mind went blank, and his throat dry. He was in lust.  
*

Derek was good at masking his emotions. Full of sarcasm and dry wit. But the man in his class, was just too much. He may have a svelte type of build, but it was doing nothing for him. Nothing. Sure he could do it, if he trained his body hard enough. And this was his first class. But it took everything not to smile, hell laugh out loud, at this guy. Who had damp hair, covered in a sheen of sweat. Dark eyes, and upturned nose. Those shoulders though. They were really nice. So was his ass. Derek for the most part didn't hit on anybody in his class. Ever the professional. That didn't mean that others hadn't tried. Oh, they have, in vain. Some got pushy, but once they got a look at his displeased face, they quit.

But this one? Yeah, he'd like to take him out, get to know him better. Out to eat, maybe go dancing? Feel those hips sway, have that ass grind against his groin. Wait, was it hot in here? Nope. There was a time and place to think about that. And this wasn't it. Tell that to his dick...  
*

“So, how did it go?” Lydia, whose hair was perfect in every way. Long and thick, curling at the ends. Wearing a floral number and some spiked heals. Gloss still in tact. How did she do that anyway?

“I still hurt. But he said I had promise. I say bullshit, but hey gotta be nice if you want anyone to return right?” Stiles huffed.

“Ah, teacher's pet then.”

“Hardly. They guy could give a blow job standing on his head. I can't do that.”

“Ew, why would you want to?” 

“Have you met me?” Lydia purses her lips. “Hello!” He waves his arms. “He could do a lot of sexual things. And I wouldn't be able to keep up, it's intimidating, really.”

“Uh huh. So are you going back, or what?”

“Yes, I am. And this is your fault anyway.”

“Mine?” She plays coy.

“You are the one who keeps asking me out for lunch, when you know these,” he points to his plate, “are my weakness.” He bites off a fry with relish.

“Oh Stiles, you have so much work on.”

“Tell me about it.” He mutters.  
*

“That hot guy show up in class again?” Erica asks, gleam in her eyes, he tends to get scared at that look and with good reason.

“Yeah.” Derek hedged, not wanting to tell her too much. Shit the woman scared the hell out of him.

“Yeah? What did he wear?”

“Uh...” He felt himself blush. “A loose t-shirt and sweat pants.” 

“Hm.” Pretending not to be interested. “Say anything to you?”

“Just that I had freaky flexibility.” Her eyes lit up. He fights off a shudder.

“Bet he thinks of you putting that to use.”

“Erica. Really?” He mutters and covers his face with his hands.

“Yes really. You should totally make a move. Soon, someone might swoop down and snatch it from you.” Shrugs.

Derek feels himself growl. She does have a point. He would test the waters. See if he was in a relationship. Or dating.

“You are thinking about it aren't you?”

“Yeah. I need to work up to it, but yeah, I am thinking about it.”

“Let me know how it goes, bro.” He nods.  
*

“Should totally ask him out.” Lydia tells Stiles. Scott turns his head. 

“Ask who out?”

“His yoga instructor.” Lydia waggles her brows.

“I've been doing it over and over again in my head...” Stiles starts. “And in each version, he says no.”

“Never know until you ask.” Lydia reminds him. Scott agrees.

“Why am I friends with you guys again?” Lydia pouts her lips while Scott gives him the sad eyes. “Right, that.”

“And we're awesome.” Scott adds.

“Sometimes.” Stiles answers.

“Always!” A flip of red hair. They all laugh. “But you should. Or I will show up and do it myself.”

“You wouldn't!” He hisses. Lydia gives a bored look. “You would.”

“You know it honey.” Voice sweet.

“Okay... I'll do it.” Scott and Lydia high five each other. “If he denies me I expect a lot of ice cream, and sympathy.” Scott would do the sympathy and Lydia would supply the ice cream. It has happened before. Last break up. 

“Won't need it.” Stiles wished he felt as confident as Lydia sounded.   
*

Derek was leaning over to grab his sweatshirt when he senses someone come up from behind. He looks over his shoulder to see Stiles shuffle forward, hands stuffed into his pockets. Changed into jeans and a t-shirt after the shower. He looked adorable, and nervous. Biting at luscious pink lips. Hops onto the tip of his toes, then back onto the balls of his feet. “Hey.” Derek says softly. 

“Hey.” Stiles swallows. “I was wanting to ask you something... If that is okay with you, that is.”

“Sure, ask away.” Smiling softly, causing the green in his eyes to sparkle. 

“Um, okay.” Looks away, then down at the floor. Then back up, briefly making eye contact. “Uh, I was wanting to know if..

“If?” Derek asks.

“If you wanted to go out sometime. You know, like for coffee, or dinner?” Draws a hand out of his pocket to run fingers through his messy hair. 

“Yeah. I'd like that.” Derek answers.

“Yeah? Great. Um, how about I give you my number and then you can text me, or I could text you. So we can find a good day to do this.” His hand goes to his back pocket and pulls out his phone. Derek smiles softly.

“Here, I'll put you into my contact list.” Stiles rattles off his number before taking Derek's and putting it into his own contact info. 

“Hope to see you soon. If we don't see one another before the next class.”

“You are doing better by the way.”

“And you are a lying asshole.” Stiles says. Derek just grins at that.

“So much for flattering you then.”

“Oh, no, you can do it as much as you like. Don't mean I'll believe you though.”

“I will keep it in mind. Safe travels.”

“You too Derek.” Stiles turns and leaves, but not before giving him a wink. Derek felt that in his groin.  
*

“So how did it go?” Lydia asks, although she already knows the answer.

“It went well.” He grimaced. “Which is kind of strange, considering, it's me. I'm the one who asked. I'm going to fuck this up.”

“I won't let that happen. When is the date?”

“Don't know yet. He's been busy but said that in the next couple of days he should be able to set a time.”

“We are going shopping.”

“I don't like the look in your eyes.”

“Don't worry. Derek won't be able to keep his hands off of you.” Lydia beams.

“I like that sound of that. Let's get this over with...”

“With pleasure.” She purrs at him.


	2. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping sprees before the big date. Sorry these chapters are so short. I will try to post some once a week unless something comes up...

Stiles walks into the police station, ready to have lunch with his dad. But he was busy, talking on the phone. He held up a finger, signal for another minute. Detective Parrish sat at his desk, looking bored out of his mind. He sat there, just staring dead ahead. “Hey, slow day?” Stiles asks, bumping his hand against the corner of the desk.

“For me, it has been. This has got to be the most mundane paper work in history.” He pouts. The man was attractive enough. Okay, that was an understatement. He was pretty damn hot. Especially in that uniform of his. Dark hair and light colored eyes Somewhere between blue green. Sometimes though, they turned to this amazing clay color. 

Stiles looks at the stack of papers. The man's desk was a mess. Paper coffee cup on its side in the corner of the desk, forgotten. Several pens and highlighters with their caps off. And a wrapper from what he had for breakfast. Parrish usually kept it somewhat organized. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm alright.” Jerks his head when the sheriff motioned for him. “Duty calls.” Stiles hear them chat nearby. Sighs heavily and rubs his hands over his face. He was a little tired today.

“Sure you still want to go out for lunch, son?”

“Yeah, Dad. Let's go.” They go to a local diner. A waitress with brown hair pinned up takes their order. Stiles doesn't even complain when his father orders something that isn't in his diet. Just sighs deeply, mind oddly blank for a decent length of time. It usually fires thoughts rapidly. Not today.

“You're quiet. That's not like you.” John points out.

“I know.” Gives a shrug. “Don't know what's wrong. Just a strange day for me I guess.” He meant it.

“Still doing those yoga classes?” He usually hears around this time just how hard they were. When he didn't bitch about the pain, or stutter when talking about the instructor, it was odd.

“Yep.” He fiddles with his glass of water some. Avoiding his dad's gaze. A faint flush tinging his cheeks.

“Stiles.” His tone wasn't to be ignored.

“Hmm?” Still dazed.

“Make sure you get some rest, alright?” He tried not to over worry about his son's behavior.

“Uh huh. And don't get used to this.” Stiles said with a smile. That was better.

“Get used to what?” He asks, already knowing what his son was going to say.

“Me being quiet and letting you off the hook with what you are going to eat.” He spreads his hands out, then motions between them.

“Wouldn't dream on it.” The sheriff replies. They both laugh lightly.  
**

Derek was still in a pretty complicated pose when his sister and Erica bound into his apartment, giggling. You know, being girly. “How the hell does he do that?” Laura just shrugs her shoulders. 

“Most of us can do that. Just runs in the family.”

Erica pouts. “Too bad I'm not a Hale. Boyd and I would be having some fun right now.” She blows a bubble and lets it pop.

“Ew!” Derek screws up his face. He is standing now. Blinks at them both. “To what do I owe the pleasure of?”

“We are here to make sure you don't fuck up your up coming date.” Laura grins. He tries not to let his worry show.

“Got you some things.” Erica nods towards the bags. 

Derek raises a brow. “Like what, exactly?”

“New shirts. I really like this one...” Laura takes out a long sleeved cobalt blue shirt. “Think it would great with your complexion and eyes.” Erica nods in agreement and waggles her brows.

“Thanks sis. I like it.” He takes it into his hands. The material is super soft. He grabs her into a hug, then wraps an arm around Erica.

“Check out what I got...” She smirks.

“Should I be scared?” Derek hesitates.

“No.” She beams at him. 

Derek looks into the bag to see condoms and lube. The awesome kind. He kind of blushes at that. “Um, it is slightly awkward, since you are like another sister to me, but thanks. I forgot to get any...”

“You are welcome.” Erica beams at him. “I'm sure Stiles will like it too.” He bows his head, mortified.

He busies himself by putting the items away, while they order pizza. He texts Stiles to let him know that he is hoping they could get together during the weekend. Stiles simply texts back 'hells yeah!'  
*

Lydia takes him shopping. For underwear. Of course! Why didn't he think of that... Oh yeah, he was thinking with his dick again. 

“Pay attention Stiles.” He jerks his head and looks at her. 

“Sorry, what?”

She was about to say something when Parrish walks in. Lydia looks at him from the corner of her eye. A predator's gleam. “Ew, you and Parrish?”

“Not yet anyway. I'm working on it.”

“Okay... So back to shopping. Really? Underwear!”

“Assuming he'll get in your pants. Yes Stiles, really.” Looking put off. 

Stiles is about to comment when the deputy walks by, eye brows raised, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “Don't even...”

“Of course not. I won't tell your dad a thing.” 

“Asshole.” He mutters under his breath.

“About these...” Lydia holds up a pair of deep red lace. Stiles feels his face starting to match. “That's a yes. Now for the standard...” Picks up a pair of boxer briefs. Oblivious to both Stiles and Parrish. “Hmm, these will do. I will pay for these. Be a dear and order something for us to eat, I'm starving.” Her lips brush against the deputy's thigh. “Hey.” She purrs at him, then tosses her hair over her shoulder. He can only stand there, mouth open.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs into Derek while shopping, and then again later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this on the fly, I was having a bit of the block.  
> I don't know when I will write/post more. Hopefully no longer than two weeks :)  
> Oh, sorry for the mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out if you see any.

Stiles sits at the stop light, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel of his jeep, he never liked sitting still for too long, even while driving. But he had promised his dad that he would go to the store in a neighboring town to get a few things for the house. A few repairs needed to be done, and while the town they lived in did have a store, it didn't have all the necessary items. The upstairs bathroom had a light leak in the faucet, one of the pipes underneath the kitchen sink was dripping and they had to get a new water heater. One they had now was shot, he was mid rinse when the water suddenly went cold, and his dad had laughed at him as he yelped under the cold spray. Rude! So here Stiles was, pulling into the parking lot and walking into Home Depot. Out of the corner of his eye he spies Derek, and nearly stops dead in his tracks. Holy mind fuck!

The man was wearing tight jeans, a maroon shirt that looked soft and worn, and a black leather jacket. His eyes dipped down to the boots, then back up to take in the sunglasses he wore. His gait was confident and sensual. Stiles nearly swallowed his tongue. Derek spotted him, grinning wide, eyes crinkling behind the tinted shades of the glasses. “Hey, Stiles. What are you up to?”

“Uh, you know, doing shopping for my dad.” He felt lame. Wearing his usual graphic t-shirt with a flannel over top, ripped up jeans and sneakers. What does Derek see in him anyway? Don't get him started on his hair, once his dad told him that he looked like he got struck by lightning. It hurt, like a lot. His dad was evil sometimes. “How about you?”

“Fixing up my place, and helping my sister out with her projects as well. She's thinking about starting a day care center.”

“Really, that's awesome. So about our date, what are we doing?”

“It's a surprise. And no, you are not getting any hints.” He grins again, showing off his bunny teeth.

“Damn.” Stiles mutters under his breath, but follows him into the store, grabbing a cart.

“What all do you need to get?”

“What don't we need?” He shrugs his shoulder. Then recalls he also needs to get bulbs and a hammer, the handle on their old one broke. “Pipes, water heater, bulbs, among other things. You know, the usual.” He starts to rock back and forth on his feet, slightly nervous.

“Wow. I'm going to need dry wall in the future, big hole in the wall.” He chuckles at Stiles' look. “It was like that when I moved it. It wasn't my fault, I swear.” Holds out his hands in an innocent gesture. “My sister complains about it, don't know why. But, you know. Oh yeah, a shower head. I like one with some good pressure, I want to feel it beating down on my skin.” Looks at how Stiles swallows at that, grins. “What does your dad do?”

“He's the sheriff.” He smiles.

“Oh, shit. That guy scares me. I should of made the connection...” But at that time he was thinking with his dick, again. “Takes his job seriously though, like that about him.”

“Yep, that's my dad alright. Wish he took his diet that serious though.”

They talk for a little while longer, shopping along side one another, promising to drop a text or call. Derek still wouldn't tell Stiles about the details of their first date.  
*

Stiles had promised to help with the kitchen sick, but ending up flailing wildly when the water started to burst from the pipe, and ended up making a bigger mess. The sheriff just rolled his eyes and told him that he could do it just fine, part of it was pride talking, but in moments the job was done. Stiles just stood there, soaking wet and mouth agape. “You might want to close your mouth now, son.” His tone was even, but there was a twinkle in those bright blue eyes of his.

“Wow, just wow Dad. Uh, good job, I, uh, I'm going to go change now.” His shoes squished when he moved.

“Yeah, you do that.” He waited until his son was out of view before he gave a silent chuckle.

“I heard that! I know that you are laughing at me.” Stiles yells from the steps, leaving the older man grinning.  
*

“You really enjoy fixing things up, don't you baby bro?” Laura asks Derek. He turns his head around and gives a bright smile.

“Yeah, I kind of do. That and I ran into Stiles at the store.” He twists the wire above his head, getting ready to put a new light in his bedroom.

“Oh? Do tell.” She sighs happily and sits on the edge of the king sized bed.

“Yeah, we talked and did our shopping together. Not much to tell than I got to spend some time with him.”

“What was he wearing?”

“Really?” He asks her.

“Uh huh, spill.” 

“A Captain America shirt, flannel in matching colors, red and blue. An old pair of jeans and sneakers, oh and his hair was wild again, which I love. Seriously, I don't know if I want to make it messier, or try to tame it.”

Laura preens, happy for her brother. “So, what do you plan on doing on your first date?”

“Something a little intimate, I want to cook for him, and then go for a walk in the moonlight.” He grits his teeth as he jerks on a stubborn wire, trying to get it to cooperate. 

“Such a romantic.” It was true, the man loved the small innate details. Always did. Even though he got burned in relationships, he still had a soft heart. She really hoped this Stiles would take care of said heart, or she'd break him, in half.

“What are you thinking about? You got that look on your face.” He looks down at her.

“And what face is that?”

“Like you're going to destroy someone face.” He retorts.

“Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to, yet.” She smirks.

“So, daycare, how is that going?” Laura brightens up.

“We found a place. Perfect for little kiddies. Enough room for them and us adults. In pretty good shape, may need a thing or too, but not too much work.”

“Just let me know if you need anything and I'll be there.”

“Will do Der Bear.” He grimaced slightly at the nickname, but gave in and smiled. “Love you baby bro.”

“Love you too, big sis.”  
*

“Oh, I am going to get smashed!” Stiles tells Scott, who looks over at him in wonder. He put on a tight t-shirt, one that Lydia picked out for him, and a pair of newer jeans. “What?” He asked when his friend doesn't say a word, big brown eyes just looking at him.

“Okay. You seem, I don't know, different.”

“Good different, or bad different?”

“Good I guess. Just, different.” Scott tells him.

“Okay... You will drive me back home, or back to your place, won't you?” Stiles did plan on doing some heavy duty drinking, not the kind where he couldn't walk, but enough where he felt a good buzz.

“Of course. I didn't plan on drinking that much anyway.” He says.

“Scott, what's wrong, bro. What's got you worried?”

The man shrugs, not knowing how to put it into words. “You know you can tell me whatever you what, whenever. I'm here for you.” Stiles reminds him. Notices as the man's shoulders lift some.

“Yeah, I know.” The truth was, he had a crush. On a sweet dark haired girl, but didn't know if he should make the step to ask her out. Was still raw from what happened to Allison. “Let's go.” He slaps his long time friend on the shoulder.  
*

It was loud and steamy inside the bar. He wouldn't have it any other way. Derek walked in with Erica and Boyd. Paused as he sees Stiles there, getting up from the bar, head thrown back, laughing at something a guy next to him said. Watches as he makes his way to the dance floor where a song starts, one with a deep and heavy bass. Stiles starts to move his hips to the beat, and starts to shake his ass. Derek feels his mouth go dry, his feet start to move forward...  
*

Stiles was really getting into it when he feels hands grab a hip and arm. He turns to tell whoever that he wasn't interested, only to see Derek looking at him with blown pupils. Little did he know, his started to do the same thing. “Derek.” He breathes the name. Without thought he grinds back into the man, who gives a soft groan. He wraps an arm around the man's neck, drawing him closer to him, tilting his head to the side as he did so. Derek takes the hint, his hips aligning with Stiles' own, and starts to grind his groin into Stiles' ass. The younger man moans brokenly, feeling the throbbing heat pressed against his cheeks, noticing it growing and moving. “Oh god.” Derek keeps his hands on the other man's hip and waist, gives in and nuzzles the offered neck. Feels rather than here the sound coming from said throat, starts to kiss each mole, one by one. His scruff leaving behind goosebumps, sensitive skin starting to get red.

They were pretty much making love, fucking while standing up. They stayed like that through several songs, until Stiles excused himself to go to the bathroom. Derek watched him make his way, waiting for him to return. When Stiles comes back out, Derek jerks his head towards the door, and Stiles nods. Once outside, they make their way to the side of the building before their mouths crash together. The music is muted, but they both still felt the beat, rhythm singing in their veins. “God Derek...” Stiles moans against his lips. “More...” His tongue brushes against lips, feeling them open, then curl inside to tease. 

“Fuck!” Derek mumbles, grabbing the other man's ass, feeling the and rubbing the round flesh. “Fuck, Stiles.” They attack each other's mouth for what seemed like hours, but was closer to twenty minutes. Stiles started to sway on his feet.

“I'm sorry, more tired than I thought.”

“Don't apologize, want me to drop you off at your place?” 

Stiles starts to tell him that Scott drove him here, in his jeep, but decided that he wanted to be in Derek's company for a little longer. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Okay.” Derek grabs the man's hand, fingers tangled together, and walks him to his car. Okay, it was Laura's but she let him use it when she got a newer model.

“Nice!” Stiles says as he looks at the black sports car.

“Yeah. It's my baby.”

“Dude, I do that with my Jeep too.” He grins. Then whimpers when Derek attacks his mouth again, then tries to follow him when he pulls back. “Awe, I wanted to kiss some more.”

“Get in the car, and I'll think about it.” He opens the door for Stiles.

“Such the gentleman.” He purrs out.

“Always.” Gives in and gasps as Stiles' whiskey tongue sought entrance once more. Lets him run his fingers through his hair, grip his shoulders, palm his neck... “I need to get in, and get you home.” He pulls back, traces the open trembling lips before him. “God, you're beautiful.” Smiles as Stiles shakes his head no. He puts the safety belt on for him, shuts the door and walks to the driver's side. “What is your address?” Stiles tells him as he pulls away.

“I still live with my dad. I worry about him.” Derek just smiles. “I always will, I guess.”

“I understand that. So, you ready for our date tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I sure am. That is why I held back some, didn't want to have a hang over. And Dad has been hammering around some, that would kill me if I woke up with a headache.”

They spoke some more before Derek pulls up to the house. “Thanks for the ride, hope I can make up to you.”

“You can by having fun tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Gives a chaste kiss and walks up to the door, reaching into his pocket only to forget Scott had the keys. Shit! He rings his dad who is home, and he opens the door for him. Stiles waves at his father, then to Derek, who waves back. He leaves after he watches Stiles walk into the front door.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically Scott being a good friend and dropping of Stiles' Jeep, and helping out around the house. Derek and Laura hanging out at the up-coming day care center, and then the start of Derek and Stiles' date. Written on the fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be up to two weeks before my next update, but hopefully I will try and get the next chapter up soon, I have some idea how I want said date to go.

Stiles moaned in his sleep, twisting around in the sheets. Derek was there, and he was, he was...oooh. A sudden sharp knock on the door woke him up with a start. “Hey, you okay in there? We got some work to do, oh and Scott is here with the jeep.”

“Shit!” He goes to get out of bed, only to flail wildly and end up on the floor. He lands with a loud 'oomph' and watches as the door opens. 

“Some things never change.” Scott walks in and helps him up to his feet.

“Thanks, dude. And sorry about last night, I should have least texted you.” He felt his face flush in shame.

“Yeah, you should have, but it's all good. Besides I seen that you left in good hands.” He watches as his friend's face grew even more red. “I, uh should thank you actually. I got to talk to Kira this morning. Your jeep was on E again, dude.” Shakes his head before he returns to his story. “I was making a trip to the bakery to get mom something to eat before she left for work and she was there, said hi to me.”

“That's great, bro. See, you had nothing to worry about at all.” Stiles smiles at him. “Get her number”

“No! But we decided to meet up there again next weekend.” Scott looks at the floor.

“Even better.” Gave him a quick hug. “Thanks again. Want me to take you home now, or you want to stick around and watch me fail at home improvement stuff.”

“I think I will sit and watch you fail.” He returns.

“That's harsh, man.” Stiles jokes. “Come on, the water heater awaits...”

“So, you and Derek... Is that a hickey on your neck?” He teases.

Stiles falters and nearly trips, yelping as his hand goes to cover his neck. “Dude, bro, not cool!” He hurries to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough there was a reddish patch on his neck near his pulse point. He hangs his head in shame, well sort of, it felt really good last night, and it let him know that Derek felt the same way.  
*

Scott ending up helping the sheriff finish putting in the new water heater. Stiles had tried, he helped some, but gave up instead, deciding not to make an even bigger mess. And he was a mess, dust and dirt on the knees of his pants, shirt and plaid soaked with water. “I, uh, think I'm going to change my clothes and take a quick cold shower. I'll do the laundry dad, since most of it is mine after all.” His dad just shakes his head, a soft smile on his lips, Scott looking pretty much the same way.

“You go ahead and do that. Me and Scott will finish up here, load up this old thing and get rid of it.”

“Need my jeep?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks son.”

“Not a problem Daddy-O.” He makes a face as he goes up the basement steps. Goes straight to his bathroom and strips off his sodden clothes and jumps in for a quick rinse, and so what if he yelps, the water was cold, okay! Next he dries off and wraps the towel around his slim hips, the hair on his belly showing, going in to his bedroom to find something clean to put on. His stomach decides that it's hungry and starts to growl, he whines because that would mean either cereal, or scramble eggs. 

He had the skillet on the stove heating up just as they started to bring up the old water heater. Steps in to help, and when they were near his jeep, he opens it for them. “See ya guys.” Gives a quick hug before sprinting back in just as the butter had started to melt and starts scrambling the eggs in a bowl with a whisk.  
*

“Nice, how much did it cost you?” Laura asks as she watches Derek finish with the new toilet.

“Not much, got it for under a hundred and fifty. What's crazy is that toilet seats are nearly a third or quarter of what these cost.”

“I know, that's insane. Really cool though.” She had seen ones where you pressed buttons on top to make it flush, but this had two settings, conserving water. “You are a saint, brother, thanks again.”

“Anytime. After how about we go to a diner and get something to eat?”

“Yes and yes! I'm starving. I found someone to help with the tile, so it won't be quite as a hassle.” Caught Derek looking at her. The thing was, he always worked so hard, almost to the point that he was damn near a perfectionist. Nothing wrong with that, but as long as it passed standards and was good enough, that was fine. But she appreciated it all the same.

“Okay, sounds good, and thanks. Almost done here, just a couple of loose ends and then I will work a couple more hours and then start on the apartment tomorrow.”

“You don't have to put off your own projects for me, Derek.” She kindly reminds him.

“I'm not, promise. I want to help.”

“Okay. See you in a few then.” She hugs him close. “Love you, bro.”

“Love you too sis, and I'm proud of you.” He catches the glint in her eye, but she smiles even though her bottom lip wobbles just a little.  
*

“Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date right about now, Stiles?” The sheriff asks.

“Oh, crap. Nearly forgot.” He jumps up off the couch, already heading for the stairs.

“Hey, the water should be warm enough in case you want another shower...” He calls his after his son.

“Thanks for reminding me, Dad.” Stiles calls out.

“No problem kiddo.” He says, not knowing if he heard him or not.

The water is warm on his skin, which was nice, he reached out a hand for the body wash, lathering himself up, making sure to clean all the important areas. His dad had him do some more chores, which lead him to sweating like crazy. “Stop over thinking it Stilinski!” he tells himself as he washes his underarms once more. Towels off, and applies deodorant and some cologne, then streaks into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, for the second time that day. Taking out a pair of his best jeans, and decides to wear the button up shirt Lydia told him to buy. Finds the blazer in the corner of his closet, and brings it with him, then goes down the steps. “Hey Dad, don't know when I'll be home, but Melissa and Scott will be picking you up for dinner, so thought I'd let you know. She promises that it won't be bland, but pretty tasty.”

“Don't worry about me, make sure you have a good time. Come home whenever you want. Now stop worrying about it!”

“I'll try, and thanks.” He all but stumbles out the door. Nerves jumping, he was going to meet up with Derek, at a neutral site. A little odd, but he was all for it, pulls into the parking lot, and spies Derek's car. So he must be in doing some shopping at the moment, he could wait, couldn't he?  
*

Derek walks out of the store, bags full of groceries in his cart, spies Stiles' jeep and nods his way. Watches as the man opens the door and gets out, nearly causing him to stop, as he takes in the dark jeans and red button up and blazer flung over his arm. He was wearing a neat pair of Converse. “Hey.” Stiles says in greeting. “Want some help?”

“Sure, going to put these into the trunk, except the bread and eggs. I am going to make you dinner tonight over at my place. I just wish I had some of my projects up to date, but it shouldn't be too bad. You like pork?”

“Yeah, I do. Been a while since I last had any.” Stiles tells him as he starts lifting bags out of the cart.

“Okay, sounds good to me.” Derek smiles softly. That is when Stiles really takes a good look at him, taking in the deep blue of a long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, that were nearly black, and the same boots he had on the previous night. It went well with his complexion, making the tanned skin glow, and the green in his hazel eyes brighter. “You look really good.” He says without thinking, then blushes.

“So do you. Red is one of my favorite colors.” Derek pauses as he takes the bag with the carton of eggs in it. “It suits you.” Places the bread next to the eggs and pushes the cart back towards the doors. “I'll be right back.” Stiles watches as Derek makes his way inside, and then make his way out just seconds later.

The ride to his apartment takes a few minutes, and Stiles has no idea what to do with his hands on their way there. The seat is very comfortable, feeling like he's sinking into it, he never got to appreciate it, being a little drunk, okay tipsy, the last time he was sitting in said seat. He lifts his head and shakes off his thoughts as they pull into a parking spot. It was an older building, but he could see its potential and thought that is part of the reason why the man next to him chose it. Steady brick in a soft gray color made it look solid, sturdy as if it could weather the strongest storm. “I'm on the third floor, and the place is mine. It was a good buy.” Derek kills the engine, but not before pressing a button to open the trunk. “Just place the bags near the door, it may take a trip or two, and once we got that done, I will put the stuff away and then start the dinner. Sound good?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, sounds great.” He opens his door and slides out.


	5. Was I interrupting something?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles' date continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to keep posting a new chapter at least every other week.  
> And I didn't expect this date to go the way it did... What do have to say for yourself Parrish?

The place was bigger than he thought it was going to be, the living room a wide but welcoming space, kitchen just off to the side. Stiles helped put some of the things away once all the groceries were brought up. Derek's fridge was a sleek silver and block model, with plenty of room. A granite counter top and black cabinets, stove matching the fridge, also a large microwave that shone in the light. “Wow, I'm impressed so far.”

“Thanks. I also do home repair work for friends and construction, and yoga helps keep my body nice and limber.” Derek tells him as he starts to put away the pasta. Stiles tries not to whimper at that, but fails. Derek just grins at him, ducking his head swiftly. “How about you take out the pan from the oven and set the temp for me and I'll do the rest once I get this taken care of.”

“Okay, will do.” Grimaces as he nearly drops said pan, but somehow manages not to let it clang onto the floor. He feels himself blush, silently cursing himself, but turns the knob. “You have nice stuff, and I don't know if I should be in here, considering I'm a boob.” Derek just laughs softly at him.

“Don't worry about it. Peel the potatoes with me?” They start in on that chore as the oven starts to heat up, then Derek goes to the green beans his mom gave him, starting to rinse them off. Snapping off the ends, and putting them into a bowl, once that is finished he pulls out two pans for the potatoes and green beans and fills them with water. Stiles nearly has all of the potatoes cut just as he sits the pan next to him. “Just put them on the burner when you're done. I'll be starting to season the pork chops. Get yourself something to drink if you want, and then get comfortable. Shouldn't be too much longer and I will join you.” He pecks the man on his cheek, brushing his lips among one of the moles dotted along the skin.

“Sure.” Places the pan on top of the burner, then rinses his hands. Opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of Gatorade, and raises a brow.

“Go ahead, I don't mind.” Watches Stiles' hips and ass sway as he walks towards the living room. Derek can't help but to smile to himself, as he brushes some soy sauce onto the meat. Washes his hands, grabs an oven mitt and slides into the oven. Punches the time onto the timer, then grabs a drink and joins Stiles who sat on the leather couch, almost holding himself stiff. “Relax Stilinski. My furniture won't bite you, I on the other hand, can make no such promises.” He teases him, sits his drink on a coaster in front of him.

“I'm afraid I'll spill something, get it dirty...”

“Stiles, babe, relax. It's okay. I'm not high strung. Besides, I'll be moving this shit around soon enough and start fixing up things here and there.” Watches as the man's eyes grow wide.

“But it's near perfect Derek.” He assures him.

“Well thanks. I was wanting to treat the floors. The kitchen is done, which is why it's got the most stuff in there. My bedroom, sadly is a mess, try and ignore it when you go to the bathroom. Oh, and the light still isn't fixed, but only my bed is in there, so hopefully nothing will trip you up.”

“Oh.” Stiles swallows thickly, mind racing. The man had nice things, and he 'owned' the building, it made him nervous. And once again he started to doubt himself, questioning exactly what Derek saw in him. He turns to look at the man as Derek starts looking through the menu to see what was on.

“What?” He asks. “Are you over thinking again?”

“How did you know?” Stiles' voice deepens.

“Your eyes and mouth give you away. Are you not comfortable here? Should we have gone somewhere else?” Derek asks, suddenly feeling guilty.

“What? No. NO, of course not. It's just, this is pretty damn impressive.” He opens up his stance, spreading his hands. “And, like I said, I'm a boob. In fact, just this morning I fell out of bed. Just ask Scott, he'll tell you.”

“I like that about you.” Derek says softly.

“Really?” Stiles tilts his head, eyes squinting. “You like all this?” He gestures wildly at himself. “And this?” He points at his head this time, meaning his mind. “Sure you do.” Not quite believing.

“I do.” Derek leans into Stiles' space, grabs his neck to pull him closer, and kisses him soundly on the mouth. Patiently awaiting for Stiles to sigh, breathe, something, and when he does, he deepens said kiss. “What do you like about me?” Derek asks him.

“Uh, everything I've seen so far. And those yoga moves, had me hard for like...ever.” He blushes, but he never held back before. Derek feels his face heat up. “Oh, so now you're acting all shy.” Brushes his up turned nose along the stubble before him, nipping at the jaw. 

“I am shy. I just forget it sometimes when I'm around you. I feel, more...at ease” He admits. 

“Uh huh, most people feel... awkward, or unpleasant...”

“Stiles?” Derek asks.

“Yes?” He returns.

“I'm not going anywhere.” 

“We shall see...” Is all Stiles says.  
*

They both sat at the table while Derek served the food. Stiles agreed to a beer, after that he would drink water. As soon as the food entered his mouth, his taste buds lit up with joy, he tried his best not to moan, but failed. “Like it?” Derek asked, as if he didn't know what his cooking did to those who ate it.

“Yes, very much so.” Stiles tried not to pig out in front of his new boyfriend. The potatoes had enough butter in them to be rich with flavor, but not too much so. The green beans were delicious as well, slightly crisp. And the pork chops... they were moist, not to mention the soy sauce gave it a small kick. “If I could cook like this maybe my dad would pretend to like it, and act like he sticks to his diet.”

“You're really that bad at cooking?” Derek asks, brow raised.

“I've been getting better.” He pouts.

“Sure.” 

“We all can't be perfect, you know.” He retorts.

“I'm not perfect, Stiles.” Derek assures him.

“Could have fooled me. So, what do you plan on doing after I stuff myself silly. Ravish me?” He gives a leer.

“Uh, something like that...” A blush steals across his cheeks.

“So cute when you get all flustered.” He sounds proud of himself.

“Don't get too cocky.” Derek reminds him. “You are still in my yoga class...”

“Why did you have to go and ruin the moment?” Stiles asks.

“Big baby...” Derek teases and gets a grunt in response. 

Stiles offers to help with the dishes, Derek refuses at first, but then relents. They both stand side by side, sleeves rolled up to bare forearms. Stiles washes while Derek rinses then stacks them to dry, they get done quickly. “Thanks.”

“No problem, you cooked, it was the least I could do.” He looks him under his lashes, whiskey colored eyes soft. 

Derek tells him to grab his blazer, he might need it, as he grabs his leather jacket. “Ready to go?” He asks, leaning forward, breath ghosting over the other man's ear. Stiles gets a shiver up his spine, but nods. Sits silently during the brief car ride to their destination. He usually talks, fiddles with the radio, always in motion, verbally, physically or mentally. Tonight, his senses seem muted, he felt like he was floating above the leather seat. The car pulls into a parking area, lights spilling across the trees before them. The park/preserve just in front of them. “I hope this is alright, I wanted to take you for a walk.”

“Seems...safe enough.” Stiles quips. Then flinches, the truth was, it wasn't the surrounding area that scared him, but the man next to him. “Sorry. I'm uh, not used to this.” Derek seemed a little hurt by his previous statement, but nods. Gets out and then walks to the passenger side and opens the door for Stiles. “No, I mean it, I've done, you know, romantic stuff, but not on this level before.”

“Oh, I thought you didn't like it.” Was all he said back. Stiles reaches out to grab the man's wrist, looking into his eyes, held his gaze. Derek spies honesty, swallows deeply, then shakes at the hand until it loosens, and grabs it into his own.

“I like it. Let's go for our romantic stroll.” He wags his eyebrows. Derek can only laugh softly and roll his eyes. It was starting to get dark outside, but there was enough light out for them to see where they were going. Derek had been there so many times, he knew it pretty well. So when it got darker he knew where to go. He had charge his cell phone so they could use the flash light on it if needed. They walk forward, the air crisp and a little biting, but not too bad. Stiles had put on his blazer, so the chill didn't get to him like it would have, had he forgotten it. 

“I waited until the sky started to get dark, so we could see the stars start to make their appearance and we could get a good look at the moon.” He swung their combined hands lightly between them. “Perfect night for it too, not too many clouds to block the view.”

“I like the view just fine.” Stiles says softly, Derek turns his head to look at him, only to catch him looking right his way. 

“So do I.” He replies in a shy voice. Grins softly when Stiles lays his head upon his shoulder and rubs his cheek against the leather. He places his own cheek on Stiles' head and feels the soft strands of hair brush against his face, getting caught among his stubble. Feels and hears Stile's swift intake of breath. They walk hand in hand for several more moments before they come up to a large tree. Derek backs Stiles up against it, and leans in to steal a kiss, giving him plenty of time to deny him if he chose to. Instead Stiles looked into his eyes, and parts his lips, licking them softly. Derek smiles softly, then sinks into the plushest lips, feeling the cupid bow's tremble softly. “Stiles...” He hears himself whisper.

“Derek...” Stiles whimpers his name. They wrap their arms around one another, Derek has one hand pressed flat against Stiles' lower back, mindful of the small space between flesh and the trunk of the tree. The other placed against the nape of the other man's neck, holding him steady so he could deepen the kiss. The now blinking stars and the bright glow of the moon forgotten. Stiles grips the shoulder with one hand, the other sneaking into the jacket, skirting along the side, seeking warmth.

While the kissing starts off slow, it builds up, getting hungrier by the moment, until they are breathing one another in. Derek's blue shirt is now bunched up in Stiles' fist, and the other trails to the stubble, and he can't help but to make hungry noises in the back of his throat. Derek pulls back, pecking Stiles' mouth as the other man whines, then starts kissing the moles on his cheek, making his way his neck, tongue darting out to taste. Stiles bucks up and moans softly. “Derek...” He calls his name again. They both pant heavily until they hear someone clearing their throat. They break apart to see Jordan Parrish standing near them, clearly not on duty, but catching them nonetheless.

“Sorry about that, brought Lydia's dog along for a walk, and he was eying the tree that you happen to be... standing nearby.” He looks embarrassed, cheeks slightly pink. “Ran into her, and I somehow got roped into taking this little guy for a walk.” Shrugs his shoulders. Stiles looks at him with pity in his eyes.

“It's okay... Um, let's get going Derek. See you Parrish.” Stiles walks away quickly, trying his best not to fall on one of the tree's roots. Derek grabs his arm and pulls him back. 

“See you later.” Derek calls behind him, then turns to Stiles. “You're not ashamed are you?”

“No! Of course not, but imagine if he was on duty, or if that had been my dad.” Stiles flails his arms.

“Oh, I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with me...” Derek says.

“What? No. But it is strange for him to be out this late walking a dog. Lydia is up to something.” Stiles stays.

“How could Lydia possibly know we were out here?” Derek insists.

“You don't know her like I do.” Is all Stiles says, like that was enough.

“If you say so...”

“I do. Um, I am not needed tonight, do you want me to stay longer or head back home?”

“It's up to you...” Derek tells him.

“That's not an answer.” He sighs. “Do you need to be up early in the morning? Want my sorry butt out of the place at a certain time, anything like that, or?” Stiles wasn't asking to sleep with him, they would get to that eventually, but he did want to spend a little more time with him. And he wanted to finish the make out session they had going.

“No, uh, you can stay as long as you like.” Derek assures him.

“Good. Now let's get back to your place. Before I embarrass myself and pee out here in the open.” Derek makes a face at that but walks him back to the car.

“Wouldn't want that to happen.” Somehow Stiles did manage to hold it until they got back to Derek's, letting out a whimper. He washes his hands and makes his way back to the couch. They once again wrap themselves around one another, late into the evening and into the night. Stiles finally convinces Derek around one in the morning that he was a big boy and could drive his Jeep back home the short distance. He found a text from Scott saying that his dad was staying the night there. And if he stayed he would have been tempted to get Derek into that bed of his and... Yeah, it was better if he went home. “Call me later, hopefully we will be free a week from now and can get together again.”

“Sure thing, drive safely.” Gives him a wave before walking over to his 'baby' and getting in.

“You too.” Derek watches as he starts the Jeep, and pull out of the parking lot before he leaves...


	6. You're not impressed, are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Derek runs into Scott who happens to be walking a bunch of dogs. Things go well.  
> Cora comes into town, much to Laura and Derek's surprise and of course delight.  
> Lydia, honey, your new boy and dog are such evil cock blocks. (smirks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life sucks right now. Like major suckage. I'm impressed that this has remained fluff.  
> But carry on I shall do... Thanks for the read!

“Hey, bro. How'd your date go last night?” Scott's voice asks over the phone.

“It went great. Derek cooked for me, took me for a romantic stroll, and then Deputy Parrish caught us making out like teenagers against a tree. Totally killed the moment, but I had fun. Watched some TV as well.” Stiles told him in a rush.

“Dude, he cock blocked you.” There was laughter in his voice. “Sorry, but, uh, that's just too funny.”

“Bro code.” He hisses out at his friend.

“I know.” Scott still doesn't sound sorry, though.

“He was walking Lydia's dog.” He lays back on the bed with a sigh.

“Sounds like the man is already wrapped around her finger.” Sounding a little scared.

“Yep. I was there, for several years.” Stiles still cringed just thinking about it.

“Yeah, and I around...” Scott didn't finish the sentence. Stiles felt his heart clinch in sympathy.

“At least you get to see Kira soon, for your little coffee date.”

“Yeah, I know.” His voice grew dreamy. 

“Well, since I gave you details, you make sure and tell me how that goes, and I am sure it will go great. How could anyone not like you? I mean, you're like a big puppy.”

“Dude!” His long time friend sounds embarrassed.

“It's true. My dad and I are going out for lunch, talk to you later. Oh, and thanks for inviting him for dinner.” 

“No problem, it was strange though. He and my mom making eyes at each other. Ew!” Stiles felt a bittersweet smile forming at those words.

“Yeah, but there is no one better for my Dad than Mom McCall.”

“Same goes for your dad.” Scott says it immediately and means it.

“Thanks, talk to you soon.”

“Will do. Got a few dogs from the clinic I'm working with, trying to get them a good home.” He pauses. “Dude, ask Derek if he knows anyone that wants one, they're great.” Scott had talked his mom into getting one. He was huge! But very sweet. Melissa told her son that he buys half the food and helps clean up the yard, he eagerly agreed to it.

“You bet. Give them extra hugs for me. Bye.” He hangs up his phone, runs a hand over his face. Mind going to Derek, wondering what he was up to. He'd shoot him a text later and see what was up, but for now, he needed to get a move on, his dad wasn't going to wait forever.

“Ready yet son?” He asks.

“Sure thing Pop. Taking your car?”

“Yep, lets go. I'd like to know about that date of yours. Was it a success?” Spies a flush on his son's cheeks.

“Sure was...”  
*

Cora and Laura stood side by side, Laura a bright, wide smile on her face while Cora had a soft tilt to her own lips. You had to pay attention to it, or else you'd miss it. Laura had achieved in roping their youngest sibling into taking on a position at the daycare. Children loved the Hale women, and the same could be said about them loving the kids. Derek paused on his way to them, it was nice seeing her smile. She didn't have a lot to smile about in the last few years, a once out going student and child, she turned into a serious and cautious young adult. Just then Cora turns his way and her expression changes into that of a happy sister.

“Derek! It's been so long since I last seen you, come give your baby sister a hug.” He rushes to her and brings her close, leaning his head to breathe in the scent of her shampoo. 

“What brings you back, lil' sis?” He asks her as he pulls back to get a better look at her.

She rolls her eyes before answering him. “Laura offered me a job, one that I can't refuse, by the way.”

“Sadly lower pay...” Laura brings up.

“But cheaper rent and bills, so it will work out.” Cora reminds her.

“So you're staying then?” He feels his own smile widen.

“Yes, I'm coming back home.”

“Just in time too, Derek has a new boyfriend. A real cute one...” Laura laughs at her brother's red face and ears. “We can grill him over dinner, and we're paying for your meal, our treat. Let's go...” They leave the building together, all having a bounce in their step.  
*

The next day during Derek's early morning run, he comes across a familiar face. The guy who was sitting near Stiles at the bar. He was currently being drug around by several dogs, in all shapes and sizes. He stoops down near one who is being over-hyper, sticks out his hand and lets the dog get a good scent, it calms down and whimpers, waiting for a pat on the head.

“Thanks, man. It was my bright idea to get these guys into shape, and as you can see, they are helping me get into shape. Oh, petting is more than okay. Trying to get these guys a good home.”

“Really? Well we are going to have the opening to the center soon, maybe we can do something then and get word out.” He gets a face full of cold noses and tongues, takes his time in petting all of the wiggling bodies. “Yeah, you guys deserve a good home, don't you, yeah.”

“Wow, you're good with them.” Scott says.

“Yeah, had one pass away a couple of years ago, very loyal girl. I miss her and I never got around to getting another one. Right now I've been busy and trying to fix the place up. Got plenty of room, but it is going to be a mess. Maybe after I get the floors done I can think about it, huh?” One of the dogs, part collie, barks in response. He stands back up and smiles. “I'm Derek by the way. You a friend of Stiles?”

“Yep, since we were little kids. I'm Scott. I can see he's in good hands.” He grins. “Come by the clinic any time, if you want and talk to the main guy. Oh, and thanks again.”

“Not a problem, see you later Scott.” He waves and winks down at the dogs before taking off again, a smile plastered on his face.  
*

Stiles, Scott and Lydia take a quick stroll after their lunch, not having to get back so soon. “So,” Scott starts, “I ran into Derek while walking all the dogs this morning.” Lydia stops short, a crooked grin on her face, eye brow raised.

“How did it go?” She asks. How she walked in any of those heels, the boys don't know, but they did appreciate the view, Scott from a friendly view, and Stiles, yeah... Stiles had a thing for them back then. 

“Pretty well actually. Said we should have a thing where we can give some of the dogs a home when they have the opening for the new daycare center.” He beams.

“Wait, what? He agreed! Did you ask him...” Stiles lowers a brow.

“Dude, no. Well, not out right anyway. I just told him that the dogs could use a good home, he even said as much, well to them anyway. Said he had one pass away a little while ago, but wouldn't mind having one again. I didn't push, I swear. The dogs love him, and he didn't mind being surrounded by them.”

“Oh. Well, that's awesome. Thanks to you, Deaton and the clinic those fur babies have a chance.” He glares over at Lydia. “Speaking of dogs...”

“Excuse me? You did not just call me a...”

“No! But really, having Parrish interrupt us like that. Cruel, woman!” Stiles jabs his hands out.

“Oh, that.” She hums happily. “Parrish said something about the two of you boning in the woods.”

Scott gasps and laughs while turning to his childhood friend. “You said nothing about that, Stiles...”

“Dude! We didn't bone. Because someone decided to come our way...” He crossed his arms. “Your dog totally cock blocked us. Come on Lydia... That is just mean.” He jerks his arms down, leg jerking.

“Sorry, I'll find another place to walk him. It's not like I knew that the two of you were going to be there.” She flips her hair.

“Liar!” He hisses. She only laughs at him. Rude!  
*

“It's so cool to have you back Cora. Wish the place looked better, well my floor anyway. If you need a place to rent, the floor above me is available. We can work something out on the price, I did buy it with intention on renting out the other floors. Plan on being fair with it. Once you get everything straightened out just let me know. I would invite you to stay until then, but this place is a mess.”

“That it is...” She did the famous Hale brow thing. There was a floor sander over in the corner, stripping the floors of their marks and making it cleaner. He still needed to do the sides and corners, but he had the stain ready for the floors. He decided on a medium color, there was just something about soft brown wooden floors that he liked. “But I'm sure it will end up looking great. Just about everything you do does.” He felt warmth in his chest at her choice of words.

“Thanks, sis. So how is it staying with Laura?” He asks. Goes to the fridge to get them a beer.

“Not too bad, yet.” Out of the three of them, she by far had the driest humor.

“When is your guy getting here?” Derek asks, he hadn't seen him for a while, and really missed him. He was great, a little on the shy side, but still great.

“Soon, he is tying up loose ends but should be here in a couple of more days. Oh, and sign me up for one of your classes, I need to get some kind of exercise.” She sits on one of the chairs.

“No problem. Can't wait for you to meet Stiles. He is a handful, but still pretty cool all the same.”

“I look forward to it.” In her best not impressed voice. He blanches. “I will be good, promise.” Places her hands up, palms facing him in a peaceful manner.

“Good. I don't want to fuck it up. And things always go bad for me and you are always the one to experience it.” He grimaces.

She guffaws. “Like that time in high school you tripped and fell because of the sprinkler head came on?” 

“Oh god, like that.” He feels his cheeks heat up at the memory. Yeah, he got distracted. By both the hot new teacher and a hot guy on the other team. That was when he thought he could be bi. Cause really, crushing on both? Anyway, he was doing what he thought to be a smooth move, when a click followed by wetness spraying caught him off guard. He tripped right over the damned thing, flying through the air, to land several feet away, and getting soaked. Yeah, the audience just made a collective 'oooh' sound. Then it was silent, followed of course by laughter. The coach just flipped his shit, and Derek wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

“Oh, big brother. I'm sure it won't be that bad...” He didn't like the way she said that.


	7. what are siblings for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek's sisters and gets a surprising offer.

Just as the yoga class was about to start, Derek spies Cora come in and take a spot near the back. She had her long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, sporting a tank top, sport bra straps showing just a little bit, and the classic yoga pants. Cora pulls out the purple mat, does a quick stretch and Derek watches as her eyes scan the room before landing on him, he knew that she was wanting to spy on Stiles just before they began, and it made him nervous as hell.

It started off without a hitch, doing the more known moves first, and then progressing to the more aggressive ones. He did catch Stiles' glance a few times, and once he raised a brow and got a wink in return. It made his stomach clench, who knew something so simple could make him almost hard, but he was in the middle of a pose, one that could give him away. And his sister is there, nothing good ever comes when she's around, ever!  
*

“Nice job at popping a boner in the middle of the class, bro.” Cora snickers at him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about...” Derek insists on playing coy. It doesn't work.

“Wait til Laura hears about this.” She out right guffaws then.

“Shit!” He hisses out, only to see Stiles bounce up to them, a smile on his lips. Derek feels his pulse jump at the sight. “Hey.” He closes in and hugs him, sensing the shock in the way he holds himself, but then leans in a beat later.

“Oh hey. So Scott tells me about him running into you.” Stiles glances over at Cora before looking at Derek.

“Yeah, he was pretty nice. We are doing some kind of raffle. Cora and her boyfriend are going to make fliers and hand them out. I'm sure we can get them a nice home.”

“Speaking of big brother, are we allowed pets?” She raises a brow. They had a big boxer that her boyfriend still had to bring over to their new apartment.

“Yep, but whatever said pet messes up, you're responsible for, no discounts.” That gets a pout. “Oh, and Cora, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is my baby sister Cora.”

“Nice to meet you, Cora.” He holds out a hand, and Cora takes it for a quick shake.

“Heard a lot about you...” She begins.

“Cora!” Derek mutters under his breath.

“Not all bad, I hope.” A red tinge starts to color his cheeks. Derek found it adorable.

“No, not at all.” Gives a quick look at her watch. “Gotta call my man, get some updates. He's bringing our baby later today.”

“You call that hulking mass baby?” Derek feels his lips twitch.

“Hey, don't badmouth your nephew. He'll be a good boy. Oh and count me in on bringing home a new one, he needs company since I will be busy.”

“Awesome, Scott is going to be thrilled. Oh, I see flexibility runs in the family.” That gets a snort. “What? It's true.”

“You haven't slept with him yet, have you?” Cora throws out just as she leaves. Derek growls.

“Oh my god, I don't know if I should be scared or horny.” Stiles blurts out. 

“Horny, I hope.” Derek pulls Stiles to him and kisses him, licking at those plump lips, seeking entrance. Once he gets it, slips in his tongue and taste the coffee Stiles had earlier. In seconds, they are breathing heavy and the kiss turns dirty, Derek tilts his head while Stiles whimpers. They break apart when they hear someone clearing their throat. An older lady had forgot her glasses, while she wasn't judgmental, she did stare them down. Stiles blushes from his chest up, and Derek feels his ears turn red, but they both nod their head in her direction once she bustles out.

“Oh shit!” 

“It's Cora's fault. Something always bad happens when she's around.” He pulls the man close, gives him a squeeze. “Call me later, and we'll get our next date set up, and can you have Scott call me so we can go over what ones they want to adopt out.”

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles was speechless.

“Good, and you're making progress, I'm impressed.” Derek smiles at him.

“Uh huh...” Was all he said in return.  
*

The day was crisp and cool, having a bite in the air. Stiles inhales the scent from his decaf mocha, the second one that day, and while he could have more caffeine than he would be able to have in his teens, he still limits his intake. Last thing his dad needs is a grown man living at home with enough energy for three toddlers. While he loved living at home, any excuse to keep an eye on his dad's diet was fine by him, but he wishes he could find a job, any job, but he was at a loss there. Honestly, it really did a job on his fragile esteem, which was never all that great to begin with, but as he grew older, and filled into his body and mind, it had gotten easier. Having Scott and Melissa in his life along with his father had helped too. And then there was Derek...

“Hello there. So you're the one dating my brother.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Holy... How many are there?” He squints his eyes at the dark haired woman, who was gorgeous by the way, who now sat across from him.

“Meaning?” Oh, she was doing to that, was she...

“Beautiful women related to Derek.” Stiles studies her even as she studies him back.

“Oh, well thank you. There's me, I'm Laura by the way.” Gives a quick wave. “Our sister Cora, and our mother, Talia.”

“I met Cora earlier today, she was in Derek's yoga class.” He mutters into his cup before taking a sip.

“Oh, I see how it is, she gets to meet you first.” Crosses her arms and hums. “Well, we are having a family barbeque coming up in a couple of days, and I wanted to invite you.” Stiles coughs as he nearly inhales the coffee. “Don't worry, it will be fine. The more the merrier...”

“What about Derek?” He asks, tugging the sleeves on his plaid shirt lower, covering his now cold forearms.

“Oh, it'll be a surprise.” Laura grins.

“A good one, I hope.”

“Of course. Starts in the afternoon. Bring anyone along, like I said, we don't mind. Have enough left over to feed an entire army. Look forward to seeing you there. Nice to finally meet you. I promise, we aren't always this annoying.” She gets up and gives him a beaming smile.

“Ah, okay. Yeah, I'll try to be there.” At a loss to say anything more about it.

“Ever thinking of working with kids?” She suddenly asks.

“What, me?” Stiles says, a bit shocked at where the conversation was going.

“There are a couple of positions open over at the Center, and I thought, if you didn't have anything locked away, you could always apply there.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I mean, I love kids, and they seem to like me. Just let me know all that I need and I'll do that.” He felt his hope rise, along with his heart rate.

“I'm sure Derek has your number, so I'll text all the details, and I hope we end up working together. I'll let you get back to your manly alone time.” He snorts at that. Nods as she gathers up her purse and walks to her car. 

“Please, let me have this, please!” He looks up as he speaks.  
*

“I feel stupid!” He tells his reflection in the mirror. Once Lydia found out about the possible job interview, she took him shopping, her treat, and bought him an outfit for the interview. “I look stupid!” He flails his arms.

“Hey, no body calls my son stupid, not even my son himself. You look fine, stop fidgeting. Son, this is how you knot your tie, let me...” The sheriff straightens it out. “See, not that hard once you find out how to do it.”

“Who taught you?” Stiles asks his dad, brow cocked up.

“Your mom did.” He sighs out loud.

“So I inherited my lousy tie skills from you then, nice to know.” His hair stood up in every direction. He tried taming it, multiple times, and with gel, and it still did that thing where it look like birds took up a nest there. You know, on his head... “Dad! What if they hate me? Think I'm a complete screw up.” He pouts.

“Deep breaths. In, out. Good, now repeat.” Sits on the edge of the bed. “What if they don't? What if they love you and decide to have you back. Won't know until you bite the bullet and try it. So, you ready to go out there and try now?”

“Yeah, I think I am. Thanks Dad.” Stiles smiles softly. Hugging his dad close, patting him on the back.

“There you go.”  
*

Stiles wore brown slacks with a cream colored button up shit, and the tie a shade lighter than the pants, and a blazer. He walked down the hallway, taking a look around at the daycare center, eye brows raised, and is impressed at how far it has come. Bright paint in the rooms, one blue while another one was a light spring green, and another in yellow. Each room had a theme, and all felt welcoming. He quickly wondered what room he would be in if they hired him. New tiles shone under his feet, florescent lights shone above him, and his shoes squeaked slightly as he walked.

Some guys were starting to bring in the shelves for books and other things, ready to be set up, they were talking among themselves. Laura peeks out of a doorway and waves at Stiles, he waves back. It had been a day since they met up at the coffee shop, and in the blink of an eye was told he could meet up whenever he wanted. And so here he was. “About ready to meet you, look nice by the way. Derek says hi, been busy with helping Cora move in, they took the floor above his. Make sure to text me after and let me how it goes.” She squeezes his hand before walking off, heels clicking on the floor.

He takes a deep breath and charges into the office...

 

“Mr. Stilinski, shows here that you took some courses in teaching in college, so why don't you have a job teaching yet?” He asks. “If you don't mind me asking.” The man had dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and could stare anyone down, and had this... creepy ass smile, Stiles fought a shudder.

“I applied for jobs, but I guess I wasn't what they there looking for.” Shrugs lightly.

“Too bad for them, really. You will be working with a young age group. 5-7 year olds. Cora will take the pre-teen group, and Laura will take the young ones. I get to take care of the drooling goobers.” Stiles feels his face move in shock. “Yeah, I didn't get to have a relationship with my daughter, my ex took her and moved far off. She's back in town, but I do like young children. I have some info for you to take home, the pay, hours, and all that good stuff. Take it home with you, go over it, and let me know your decision. Oh, and see you at the barbeque.”

“Thanks I will, and what? You know the Hale's?”

“I'm Derek's uncle.” The man gives that grin again.

“Holy shit!” Stiles gulps.

“You can call me Peter, and I have heard some things about you...”

“Uh oh.” He shifts in his seat.

“All good of course. Thanks for taking the time for stopping by, Mr. Stilinski. I hope you will agree to take this job, you seem like you would make a great fit.” Tilts his head, assessing the man before him.

“No problem. See you tomorrow then.” He nods, before making his way to his Jeep. Spies Derek, who stops talking and follows him out to the parking lot.

“Any good news?” Derek asks, he is wearing a soft gray shirt and blue jeans that are worn out in the knees and thighs.

“Uh, yeah. I think I may have a new job, and there's this guy I've been dating, you may know him...” He gets caught off guard when lips press against his own. Derek groans softly, and Stiles relishes in it.

“You look good enough to eat, smell good too.” Derek nibbles at the spot just under the ear, at the corner of his jaw, stubble scraping.

“Oh, uh, th- thanks.” He bites out, then moans. Jumps when a car horn goes off beside them, Cora waves at them, while her boyfriend makes an embarrassed expression. He had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, was taller than Derek or Stiles, and had a lithe built.

“Fuck!” Derek mutters under his breath, while Stiles gives an embarrassed laugh.

“I did that to Scott more than once, no wonder he looked so wounded after I pulled that off. Pay back is such a bitch.” He winks at Cora, then grabs Derek's ass, who jumps a little. “Nice seeing you again. Call me tonight.”

“Yeah, okay. Have a safe trip.” Leans in for a chaste peck on the lips.

“Uh huh.” Stiles smiles widely before opening the driver's door and jumping in. “I'll be paying your back Cora. Just wait and see...” He warns.

“You'll never win Stilinski!”

“Do you realize what you have just done?” Gets a confused look. “You started a war.”

“Cheer up, Der, and enjoy the show...” She calls over her shoulder, while the tall silent man trailing her just shook his head.

“See, even Isaac knows it's a lost cause.” He complains. Stiles can only shake his head, but grabs the man's shoulder before giving a quick squeeze. He gets another kiss before he backs up and drives back home, humming along to a song he heard earlier in the week on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal life has been... tragic. This is helping me get by


	8. coming back for seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bbq... and oh lala, sexy time

“So, what happened?” Scott asks Stiles as soon as he answered his phone. He was on break at the clinic and decided to call his best friend to see how everything went. Stiles stripped down as soon as he got home and got into a comfortable pair of jeans, a graphic t-shirt and a hoodie.

“It went well, still need to go over the packet, but I think I may have a job.” He lay back on his bed, sprawled out on his back, and sighs.

“That's great buddy.” Stiles could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah it is. I'll be working with five to seven year olds. Me, Scott. Parents are going to trust me with their kids.” He rubs a hand across his face. “Irony at its finest.”

Scott laughs. “It will be fine, promise.” Assuring him before adding, “Well my break is over, talk to you soon.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” He hangs up and turns on his side. Good things have happened since Derek walked into his life, he just hopes that trend continues.  
*

The temperature the next day was several degrees higher, making it suitable for the family barbeque. Stiles grabs his standard jeans and finds a plain t-shirt, and decides on his converse. There's a knock on his door, “Come in.” He is over bending tying his shoes when his dad walks in dressed in his uniform.

“Sorry I couldn't make it son.” He begins.

“That's alright Pop. I'll bring you home some food, and I promise it will be the good kind.” He straightens up, and smiles at his dad.

“Counting on it, Scott said he'll be there a little late. Says Laura sent him directions. By the way, Kira and her family know the Hale's, it will be a nice surprise for him.” The sheriff felt protective over Scott, knowing what happened in the young man's past, he had hoped it wouldn't slow him down. His son's long time friend was sensitive, and kind, all the things his father wasn't.

“Awesome. I don't know what time I'll be back, call me if you need anything.” Stiles grabs a hoodie just in case the weather turned cooler.

“Will do, and enjoy yourself. And I'm a little late, but congrats on that interview. You know I don't care if you have a job or not, you've done your fair share, helping me out at the station. But I do hope you decide to take it, it seems you take after your mom. She was great with kids, one of regrets is that I couldn't give her more. God knows you had enough energy for several of them. Maybe that was a good thing...”

Stiles stops at the top of the stairs, his dad never mentioned that before. It made him feel slightly guilty, although that wasn't the man's intention. “Thanks, Dad. I guess I do.” He turns and gives him a bittersweet smile. The air suddenly thick with sadness.

“Don't be down son, that wasn't what I was trying to get at.” The sheriff sighs deeply.

“I know that.” Nods before going downstairs and grabbing the keys to his Jeep. He jiggles them for a moment, lost in thought before heading out.  
*

Derek sighs out loud, a sound of contentment. The house and yard were filling up fast with family and friends, people milling about here and there. Talia looking satisfied with the way things were progressing, she walked over to her son and gave him a squeeze. “I see things are going smoothly. It's good to see you so happy, I hope to meet this Stiles soon.”

“Of course, Mom.” He smiles softly, ducking his head.

“Make sure that steak is medium rare.” She pokes his side before walking over to talk to Peter.

“Oh great grill master, may I have my steak medium well done, and a burger well done.” Laura bounds over to him, looking over his shoulder, knowing full well it drove him crazy.

“I wouldn't mind doing so if you kindly back away from the grill...” He bites out.

“You're no fun, and to think I invited a guest with you in mind.” She teases.

“Laura! What did you do?” Derek hisses out.

“Whatever it is, I'm sure it will make things more interesting.” That was Cora, sounding bored as ever, while Isaac stood behind her, shrugging his shoulders. Even though it was warmer out he still had long sleeves on with a scarf, some things never change.

“I'm not so sure about that, but whatever. What are you having Cora?”

“Same as mom. Isaac, what about you?” She asks, turning to her beau.

“Burger, two of them, well done.” He nods his head towards Derek.

“Will do.” They make their way to where the games were being set up. He was lost in thought when a familiar figure came into view.

“I should of known you would be manning the grill, considering you cooked for us during our first date. I brought beer.” He holds up to six packs. “Hope you don't mind me being here, Laura said it was okay for me to come.” Stiles says, suddenly unsure of himself. Derek shakes himself.

“Oh, no, it's okay. I didn't know you were coming. You didn't have to bring anything, but the cooler is over there. When you put those up, come back over and grab a seat. I usually don't like talking during my alone time, but I'll make an exception.” He grins.

“Okay.” Stiles walks over and puts the bottles into the cooler and then grabs a chair and walks back over to where Derek stood. Watching him standing there was all the entertainment that he needed. Muscles bunched and moved underneath the soft gray shirt, he flipped the meat with ease, applying sauce when needed onto the burgers and hot dogs. The man was multi-talented.

“What are you going to eat, Stiles?” He asks over his shoulder, as he spears a steak and turns it over, the grill hissing.

“Uh, a steak sounds really good.” He swallows, mouth suddenly dry. It shouldn't be around all of this food, the scents, but the man made him... nervous.

“How do you want it?” Derek asks.

Stiles wants to shout: 'anyway I can get it!' But instead he says, “Uh, medium well.”

“Can do.” 

“Hey Stiles, how late am I?” Scott asks as he gets closer. He's wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and dark jeans. His dark eyes shining, hair laying just right, Stiles envies that, so much.

“Actually I got here just a few moments ago. How's it going?”

“Great. Hey Derek, I wouldn't mind some burgers and a hot dog.” They chat for a little bit before Scott catches sight of Kira who is by the Hale sisters and her mom. His mouth opens slightly, expression softening.

“Go for it buddy, I'm good here.” Stiles gives him two thumbs up.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yup.”

“Okay. I don't mean to bail out on you...” Scott starts to say more.

“Uh huh. Don't worry about it. Shoo, go on you.” Stiles, the ass that he is, waves over at the black haired beauty, who smiles and waves back. Leaving Scott no choice but to go over now that she spotted him, a shy smile on her face.

“That was nice of you.” Derek says as he searches for the paper plates.

“Anything for my good friend. He took his last break up pretty tough. I hated seeing him like that. Need any help?” He asks.

“Sure, grab some plates so I can get some fresh steaks on the grill. There should be a pot holder so it won't be too hot on your hands.” He starts shouting the orders, which has Talia and Cora making their way to him. “Thanks Stiles.” They work in tandem like that for a while until mostly everyone had their food. It started to slow down, giving them a chance to talk in between themselves with out being interrupted. Peter comes over and tells Derek he will finish making the rest of the food, and that he should go have a seat and eat himself. He sits next to Stiles, and sips on a beer that his boyfriend brought. 

“This is really good, Derek. Oh, I promised my dad to bring something over.” He mentions.

“Hey Peter, save some of that chicken for the sheriff.”

“Will do, nephew.” 

“Dude, I'm stuffed. And I really gotta pee, show me where the bathroom is?” Derek pauses, food halfway to his mouth. “Never mind, I'll ask Laura. Be right back.” The man just nods as he bites into his burger. He finds her by the back porch. “Hey, restroom break, can you point me to one?” Gestures to the house.

“Oh, sure. Come on.” The one downstairs was being used so she takes him to the guest one upstairs.

“Thanks.” He shuts the door behind him and hurries over to the toilet. Sighs as finishes up, washing his hands when he hears a knock on the door. “Just a minute, finishing up...” He opens the door shocked to see Derek on the other side. “Oh hey...” Derek pushes his way in, closes the door behind him and locks it. “What are you...” His mouth is being attacked, and he gasps, making way for his lover's tongue. Their hands are greedy, seeking flesh, sensitive areas. Derek takes a handful of Stiles' ass and squeezes.

“I'm so fucking hard right now, Stiles.” He pants the words.

“Me too.” He whimpers out. Their hips start to grind together, causing pleasure to shoot through them both. “Fuck Derek!”

“Yeah. Here, let me...” He tears at Stiles' button and zipper, lowering them off his hips down to his mid thigh, and reaches in for the erection.

“Oh fucking hell.” Cants his hips upwards. Then he reaches for Derek, following the same pattern until the man's thick hard cock sat heavily upon his palm.

“Shit! I have wanted those hands on my dick for so long. There some lotion, think you can get it?” Stiles reaches back and bats at it, only to have it land on the floor. “Let me...” Derek lets go of Stiles, and the man sobs. “Take off your shirt, don't want to get cum all over it.” Soft gray material flies off near him.

“Fuck!” The shirt is being ripped off as if it personally offended Derek. Any other time they would pause and kiss, caress and draw it out, but they were both past that. Derek pumps lotion into his hands, and grips their cocks together and pumps, Stiles keens out a sound, begging for more.

“Come on Stiles, I wanna watch you cum.” 

“Oh fuck... Derek! Please, I need...” Pre-cum bubbles out, leaving a long strip of it dripping from the slit.

“You close? Wanna cum on me Stiles? Mark me yours? Come on, wanna watch that cock erupt. I'll be close behind, promise.” He bites at the neck he nuzzled into. Stiles suddenly seizes and then keens louder as his cock starts spurting thick ropes of white painting Derek's tan torso. “Yeah, like that, fucking perfect baby. I'm gonna cum, fuck!” His own abs twitch, cock now jerking. Gives a soft moan as he cums hard, pumping cum along Stiles' trail of hair under his navel, then upwards along the belly. “Oh, shit!” They collapse together, their seed coming together leaving a stick mess. Once he comes down from the high, he grabs a wash cloth and cleans Stiles then himself. After they finish dressing there was a knock on the door.

“Just a minute.” Stiles answers.

“Okay, but please hurry. Got a diaper that needs changed.” A woman calls from the other side. He opens the door after a few beats and goes out first, Derek follows behind. Stiles looks guilty, while Derek looks like sex, face flushed, pupils still blown, hair looking like fingers mussed it up. Not to mention the pleased smile on his face. 

“Dude, we almost got caught getting busy in your family's bathroom. At least look a little more... I dunno, scandalized.” Stiles flails his arms, Derek pulls him to a stop.

“But we didn't, and I don't know about you, but I enjoy that. So relax, it's fine.” Pecks a quick kiss on the lips before him.

“I enjoyed it too. A lot.” Admits it softly.

“See, nothing to worry about. Now lets head outside. I'm sure that chicken will be done soon.” They hold hands after that, Derek sticking to Stiles like glue. Smiles while Stiles looks at the ground, cheeks still faintly flushed. Carries the food, safely put into a container, to the Jeep and sits it on the passenger seat. “Stop by my place and we'll find out what to do on our next date from there. By the way, you're beautiful when you cum.”

“God Derek, you can't say things like that!” Because no one else told him those words before.

“It's true, the way you tilt your head back, eyes closed and lips open as you make this sound...”

“Uh, can we continue this conversation when I'm not surrounded by all these people, and safely at home, on the phone. Or when we're alone.” Stiles whines.

“Call me later, and we'll finish it then, after I make you cum for the second time today, but this time with just my voice...” He licks at the moles, then growls softly. “Safe travels.” He cups the growing hard on, possessive in his movements.

“Oh, okay...” Nods. He leaves before he embarrasses himself, like coming untouched in his jeans.

 

It was late when Derek called, and the sheriff still wasn't home from his shift. “Hello?”

“Were you asleep?” The man asked, voice low.

“I was.” Stiles rubs at his eyes.

“Sorry baby. How about a rain check on the phone sex then.” 

“How about not. I'm getting hard again, and I want to hear your voice when I cum this time.” He breathes heavily when he reaches his hand down his boxers, cupping his thickening erection.

“Couldn't wait for me to call you baby?” Derek purrs out the question.

“No, I had to get myself off in the shower. Fuck, now that I know what your hands feel like on my cock, I can't seem to stop. Please Derek, tell me what you want to do to me.” He licks his palm before rubbing it across the tip.

“What don't I want to do to you? I picture you all spread across my mattress, begging for me to take you. To fuck you. I wanna taste your hole, feel it opening for me.” Pauses when he hears the hitch of breath on the other line. “Want me to stroke my cock for you?”

“Yes, oh please, yeah. Derek! I wanna sit on that cock, wanna feel it for a week. Want to see what position you can put us in when you fuck me. Fuck!” Pre-cum starts to drool from the slit. “I'm close.” He stutters.

“Yeah? Mmm. I want to taste your cock, feel it expand in my mouth as you get hard. Let you fuck my face until you cum down my throat, then I'll eat your ass until you're hard again, then I'll bend you over and fuck you until you scream my name.” Derek groans out.

“Derek!” Stiles fucks into his hand. “I'm gonna cum.”

“Yeah, let me hear you Stiles. That's it, just like that...”

“Fuck, oh fuck. Oh shit... Derek!” He yelps when the first spurt of cum hits his stomach, then sprays onto his pecs, his throat. “Fuck!” A thick rope lands on his ribs, he's sobbing by the time his orgasm comes to a close. “Let me hear you Derek, it's only fair. Cum for me. Say my name...”

“Stiles, oh god Stiles.” He pants.

“Finger yourself, picture my hand there, rub your pucker, then sink a finger in, like that.” Derek whines. “Feel it clench down, I want that clenching down on my cock. Would you like that?” He is still delirious, but continues. “My cock in your snug hole? How many times have you bottomed Derek? Would you become a slut for my cock. Hmm?” 

“Stiles! I'm close, oh fuck...” He arches off the bed.

“Yeah, get loud, let everyone know. Fucking cum for me Derek, hard. I want to hear you lose it.”

Derek yells as he clenches around his finger, cock jerking as cum spatters across his chest and throat. He can only make sounds, no words form as the most vicious orgasm rips through him. When he's done, tears slip from his eyes. “Stiles, fuck!” Sobbing the words out.

“Sweet dreams Derek.” Stiles purrs, satisfied.

“Yeah, you too.” The phone then goes dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a couple of chapters ready while my internet was off, hope they are okay  
> i will work on changing the tags soon...


	9. nurse derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets sick, and Derek nurses him back to health

Stiles rolls out of bed the next morning just before nine, and still feels exhausted. He scrubs the sleep out of his eyes and heads for the bathroom for a shower, and finds his dad at the table reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee, the steam can be seen rising from the mug. “Morning Dad.” His voice is deeper from sleep.

“Morning son, you awake just yet?” He asks as Stiles fumbles around the kitchen getting ready to eat a his usual bowl of cereal.

“Not really. You're lunch is in the fridge.” The bowl sits on the mat, untouched for several minutes, turning soggy.

“Yeah, I took some out and ate some already. Pretty good too. Thanks for bringing that back for me. You might think of heading back to bed Stiles, you're about to drown yourself in the milk.” He looks over at his son just as he jerks awake.

“Huh?” His dad looks down at the bowl and then back at him. “Oh, maybe you're right. Just wasted a perfectly good bowl of cereal.” He mutters as he gets up and climbs the stairs, and is fast asleep as soon as he hits the bed...  
*

What was that sound? And why did it insist on waking him up? Blindly searching for whatever making that noise, and when did it get dark? Fingers find the bright vibrating object. “Hello?” A hoarse voice whispers out. 

“Stiles?” A masculine voice asks.

“What time is it?” Why was his mouth so dry? And there was a pounding ache behind his eyes.

“What?” The man sounds as confused as Stiles felt.

“What time is it?” He manages to rasp out.

“It's nearly eight.” Comes the answer.

“At night?” Can never be too sure.

“Yes, listen. Stiles are you alright?” 

“Mmm, tired.”

“How long have you been in bed?” The man asks.

“Since this morning...” He blinks wearily.

“Shit. I'm coming over.” There was static then silence. Stiles falls right back to sleep.  
*

The sheriff was searching for an ink pen while he listened to the concerned caller on the other end. Trying his best to sound empathetic, even though they have been over it many times. Puts a finger up when he sees Detective Parrish walk up to his desk, who appears to be impatient, never standing quite still. It reminded him of Stiles. “Yes ma'am, I will see what I can do. Uh huh. I've got someone who I can send right away. That's right. Yes. You too.” Looks up for a second. “Need the usual. Uh, is there anything else Deputy?” He asks.

“There's a man here, says he needs to talk to you. I'm pretty sure that his name is Derek.”

“You mean Derek Hale?” Gets a nod. “Well tell him to come on in.” A man, same height as Stiles walks into the office, he had dark stubble along his jaw. Sporting a leather jacket over a green shirt, tight black jeans and boots. “What do you need?”

“When was the last time you spoke to Stiles?” He asks the sheriff, who wasn't expecting the conversation to head in that direction.

“This morning before I started my shift, nearly fell asleep in his cereal, why do you ask?”

“Well, he answered the phone and sounded hoarse. Then he asked me what time it was. Apparently he's been in bed all day. I wanted to stop by and check on him, but I don't know if the door is locked or not.” He sighs deeply, worry written across his face, brows drawn down, lips in a thin line.

“That doesn't sound like Stiles. Must be sick. I'll call the neighbor who has the spare key. She's in the blue house across the street. Just hand it back to her when you're done.” He finds a pen and writes his number down. “This is my personal number, call me and let me know how he's doing. Oh, and son?” Derek pauses in the middle of slipping the number into his jacket pocket. “I'll expect you for dinner when my son is feeling better. Deal?”

“Uh, deal. And thanks.” Derek gets a nod from the man, and then he's leaving the police station, heading over to the Stilinski home.  
*

Derek receives the key and freshly squeezed orange juice, then thanks her and promises to have Stiles drink it, then telling her that he would let her know how he's fairing. She tells him to put the key in her mail box which was right by her door since she was heading for bed. They say their good-byes, after, Derek walks briskly across the street. The neighbor muttering 'what a nice young man' he was while heading to her bedroom.

The house was dark inside when he walked in. The sheriff left while it was light out, so no need to leave any on inside, and it meant Stiles hadn't come downstairs since the morning. So Derek ends up fumbling around in the unfamiliar space, curses when a shoe nearly sends him sprawled across the carpeted living room floor. Stiles! He just knew that it had to be his shoe, the sheriff didn't seem like the type to leave his laying around. Barely manages to make out a lamp near by and clicks it on. A soft warm glow lights up the room, it gave off a homey feel. Any other time he would have taken the time to take in the place, but he needed to check up on Stiles.

He starts up the stairs hoping to find Stiles' room with out too much trouble.  
*

Stiles smacked his lips, still dreaming, one of those reoccurring ones. Playing left field for his beloved New York Mets. Hears the crack of the bat, runs towards the outfield wall, only to watch in dismay as the ball flies over his head. Game seven in the World Series no less... and- He flails around, slamming his glove onto the grass, and then he's shaking...

“Stiles? Stiles...” A voice calls out to him.

“No...” He murmurs.

“Come on Stiles, wake up.” A plea.

“Don't wanna...” Face scrunches up in displeasure.

“Baby, wake up...” Stiles slowly wakes up, not showing any signs of knowing just what was going on. “There you go.”

“What you doing?...” He blinks his whiskey colored eyes. “Only a dream, of thank god.” Derek raises a brow at that. “Why are you here? Did I forget something, or?” At a loss. 

“You didn't make it over to my place for our date. When I called you, and you sounded a bit confused, I decided to come over and check up on you.”

“Oh. Do you have anything to drink?” His mouth was drier than ever.

“Yeah, your neighbor sent me over with some orange juice. I'll go pour you a glass. Be back in a moment.”

“Bathroom!” Was all Stiles said before he tore out of the room...  
*

Stiles was still in the restroom when Derek returned to the bedroom. He managed to find some soup to warm up and a tray to carry it on, along with the glass of juice. He sits on the foot of the bed, holding the tray on his lap awaiting Stiles return. When he walks into view, he's doubled over, holding onto his stomach. “Uh oh, I know that look. Come lay back down, got you some food.”

“Oh, my stomach!” Stiles gingerly sits down. “What is it?” He sniffs, nose protesting. “Ugh, can't breathe!”

“Just some soup. Here...” He places it on the bed between them. Stiles looks at Derek like he's grown a second head somehow. “Uh, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to, you know.” 

“Probably should.” Makes grabby hands.

“Do you need me to pick anything up? Tissues, cough drops...” 

“Seriously?” He asks between spoonfuls of soup.

“Well, yeah.” Saying it like it was obvious.

“Oh, uh, okay. Yeah, sort of need both. Tea as well, oh and Mountain Dew.” Derek does the eye brow thing. “What, it's one of the few things that my stomach can keep down. Ooh, flavored popsicles too, please?” He pouts.

“Anything else while I'm out?”

“Uh, toilet paper and wet wipes.” Cheeks coloring at the request.

“Sure thing. I'll be back in a few.” Pats Stiles' socked feet before raising up to leave.

Stiles waits until Derek disappears before saying 'how is he even real?'

Derek calls the sheriff with the details. “Thanks for doing that for my son. I can pay you back, no problem.” John says.

“No, no. It's okay, honestly.” Derek assures him.

“Well, be prepared. Stiles is an over grown kid when he's sick. You'll be waiting on him hand and foot in no time.” The man says drily.

Derek can only chuckle. “Yeah, I gathered that. I already served him soup in bed.” The sheriff 'oh's' and it causes him to blush. “Um...”

“Well, call me in a few hours during my break. Hopefully you will be able to keep your sanity and wits about you. Good bye, son.” Sheriff Stilinski ends the call.

Derek buys the things that his new found boyfriend asks for plus a few other things. He planned on making him his home made soup. If Laura and Cora were there they'd say he was in deep, and he never made them any soup when they were sick, with sad sad eyes and pouty lips. But, they would be right.

When he gets back to the house, he goes into the kitchen to search for a crock pot, smiles as he grabs it and puts it on the counter. Then removes the items, placing them in the right places and starts on the soup. Rinsing and then cutting the celery and carrots, placing them into the crock pot. Next was the chicken, which he rinses off as well before he cuts them into smaller pieces and adding them along with the veggies. After that was done, Derek cleans off the counter top, the utensils he used and the cutting board. Grabbing the tissues and the rest of the items, taking them upstairs for Stiles.

The young man was once again sleeping, sprawled on his back star fish style, hair messy, mouth open. Derek could only grin at the picture that Stiles made. Then places the items on the night table near the bed before placing the toilet paper and wipes in the bathroom.

When he returns downstairs, he checks on his phone, only to find it dead. Cursing the fact, swearing he had charged it earlier that day. Derek finds himself blinking his eyes to stay awake, so he lays down on the couch to rest his eyes.  
*

He jerks awake when the front door opens, revealing the sheriff surrounded by the dawn's faint light. Embarrassed, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up. “Take it you fell asleep after waiting on Prince Charming?”

“Yeah, took a trip to the store, came back and started the soup. Speaking of, I need to add a couple of ingredients and it should be done in another hour or two. Tell Stiles I'll stop by tonight.” Gets up to go to the kitchen, turns when he hears John walk in.

“Thanks again for looking after my son. I'll make sure he eats some of that.” He has to admit to himself that it does smell pretty good.

“There's enough if you want some as well. Guess I'll go. It was nice meeting you, too bad it wasn't under better circumstances.”

“Same here.” He pats him on the shoulder.  
*

Stiles wakes up to see that it was light outside, and to an empty stomach. Went to call out for Derek or his dad only to find his voice nearly completely gone. He starts to pout, only to have his full bladder stop his pity party. After relieving himself, he finds his dad standing in his bedroom. “How are you feeling son?”

“Still bad.” His throat throbs with pain every time it's being used.

“Think you might need to go to the doctor.” Holds his hands up. “Just hear me out, you might need medicine for that, it may not be a run of the mill sore throat. You can pay me back when you can.”

“Shit, I was supposed to call them back and let them know.”

“Language. Text them, they'll understand.”

“Deal. I'm hungry, can I eat first?” He pleads.

“Why not? Your boyfriend made some homemade soup. Smells great. Think you make it to the couch or do you want me to bring it to you?”

“Could you bring it up to me? I'd just have to come back up to take a quick bath and change.”

“Okay. Oh, I'll buy you a new white board or something like it. Hurts me just listening to you, sit tight.” His father nods to the bed before making his way down to the kitchen.

Stiles sends a text to Laura. 'Will take the job. Sick right now :( BTW your bro is awesome!'

'Oh no, that sucks!' The text reads. 'Feel better soon. Look forward to working with you.'

'Thanks. Gotta make a trip to the doctor. As far as the job goes, you'll probably eat those words.'

Stiles gets up to take a bath after sending off the text. Deciding for warm water since the fever he had still hung around. Dressing in sweats and a shirt, digging to find the one clean hoodie he had left. The sheriff then gives him the chicken noodle soup, which he moans over. It takes a while to eat due to his sore throat, but knew it would help out.

They take the cruiser to the hospital, Melissa spies them come in. “Hey, how are you feeling Stiles?” She asks, he gives her two thumbs down in response.

“Lost his voice. He's been sleeping like the dead.” The sheriff says while he pats his son on the back.

“Oh, well lets get that looked at.” It took some waiting, like two hours of it. Then some more at the pharmacy, three plus hours have passed since they left. He had strep throat, so that explained all the symptoms. He takes the medicine as soon as he gets home and all but passes out on the couch. His father covers him up with an old family quilt.  
*

He wakes up in a sweat, the fever having been broken, flails under the cover, gets caught in the hoodie that Stiles was now desperate to get off. Spies water on the coffee table, whines but then winces at the pain, so he moves just enough to reach it and drink deeply. Sinks right back to sleep just after finishing. The sheriff feeds him more soup and hands him a dose of medication, then Stiles downs a glass of orange juice. John feels guilty for leaving him there but Derek had called to let him know that he would stay and watch over him...

When Stiles wakes up next, he thinks he still might be dreaming. The man in question being a regular while he sleeps; sitting in the lazy boy recliner, the TV causing lights to dance across his face. Derek, as if knowing he's being watched, turns to make direct eye contact with Stiles, who feels himself blush.

“Your dad says not to strain your voice. So do you want a whiteboard, pen and paper, or phone?” He shoots off the options. Stiles holds up three fingers for phone. Derek goes to fetch it for his boyfriend. Then watches the man type up a message, causing his phone to ding.

'Thanks for staying :) May I have a Popsicle?' Waits a beat, then 'please?'

“What flavor?” Derek asks out loud.

'Orange.' Wriggles his toes when he gets passed the treat. His full lips pull on the tip, causing Derek to notice. Stiles takes his time savoring the cool sweetness as it quenches his thirst. It begins to melt, the bottom dripping, causing it to stain his fingers. Licks them clean after the last of the Popsicle is finished and all ready his can his lids start to lower. Sends a quick thanks to Derek. He is still there when Stiles wakes up some time later, needing to use the bathroom.

“Need anything else?” Derek asks.

'Clean clothes :(' Stiles texts.

“Any special instructions?” The man blinks before shaking his head no. The sheriff stated he had a load of laundry in the washer but never got around to starting it. Derek could do that, no problem. Even if that meant Stiles continued to look at him with a confused expression written across his youthful features. Grabs the clothes Stiles had just changed out of, damp with sweat and places the items in the hamper, before adding detergent to the washing machine. Derek was a big fan of the pods. No pre-measuring, made the clothes smell great. Still pre-treating the items if need be.

After that is done, he does what dishes are in the sink before himself a snack to eat. Returns to the living room to spy Stiles wrapped up burrito style on the couch, causing him to grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started chapter ten...  
> Hopefully will have it finished within a week.


	10. goodbye to flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to feel better and goes on a date with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is shorter, but I wanted to post it.

It took over a week, make that ten days before Stiles felt anywhere near himself again. Didn't know how he caught it, or where it came from. His dad got sick, but not from the same strain, thank goodness. You know the man didn't feel good when he called off work sick, for three days straight. In which he slept like a log. Deputy Parrish took some of the Sheriff's work load, that of course, caused some raised brows. The man may be young, but Jordan does the job well, taking it seriously.

Stiles actually missed the yoga classes. Sure he had seen Derek, the man waiting on him hand and foot, but that was different. There was something about watching the man lead class, talking to them gently, nodding to those catching on. Standing in front, dressed in a usual black tank top and comfortable pants, in different colors. Sometimes in black but also in forest green, cobalt blue, soft gray and this deep red that hugged him in the tight/groin area, not to mention his taut ass. Going barefoot, using a standard yoga mat for the class sessions.

The at home project taking a bit of a back seat for a short while. Derek looking forward to getting back into the mix of things. Cora and Isaac had settled in nicely, already in the process of adopting another dog. Falling for a sturdy yet sweet Collie mix. Isaac had told Derek that he has plans on asking Cora to marry him with in the next week. It made his heart swell.

Things were going well, he hoped that it continued that way.  
*

“Yo, Daddy. What's going on? You looked stressed.” Stiles fires off as he walks to his father's desk. The man looked tired, the wrinkles stark along his tan features.

“Got a minor bug going around, Deputy Parrish is out along with another quality deputy and a rookie. The staff is already over worked and under paid.” Scrubs his hands across his face and blinks rapidly.

“Sorry to hear that, Dad. Brought you one of those shakes.” His father screws up his face. “It's strawberry. Good right? I brought your lunch. Turkey sandwich with light mayo, and some grapes. I wanted to say thanks, for, you know, taking care of me...” He gestures with his hands.

“It's what I always do.” The sheriff replies.

“I know that, Dad. I just want to say thank you...” He breaks off for a second. “I know that I don't always sat it, but I love you.”

“I love you too son. And thanks.” Sips the smoothie. “This is actually good.” Smiles softly.

“And good for you, see how that works out.” Gives him a wink. “You let me know if you need anything. Derek and I are going out on a date. And he says let him know when is a good time for dinner.”

“Where you going this time” John asks, then bites into the grape.

“Bowling.” Gives a shrug.

“Bowling?” The sheriff raises a brow.

“Yeah, I'm pretty terrible at it, but I get to hand out with him for two or three hours. It'll be fun.”

“Hope he watches out for his toes.” Comes the sardonic reply. Stiles squawks. He had been pretty young when he went with his parents to go bowling. While his dad reached for his bowling ball, Stiles thought he could pick one up, no problem. Except it was, it landed right on his father's foot. John cursed under his breath, while Claudia chuckled and Stiles flailed around in embarrassment.

“We said we would never speak of that again, Pop.” He feels the heat rush to his cheeks.

“I changed your diapers, I get to bring up stuff.” John retorts.

“Just remember that when I end up changing yours.” Stiles huffs before walking, his father's laughter following out the door... Rude!  
*

Derek walks in and Stiles spots him right away. The man looked gorgeous with a maroon colored shirt, dark blue jeans that clung to him like second skin. He had bowling shoes in hand and spies Stiles in the crowd, who swallows past the lump in his throat. “Hey!” Derek calls out to him.

“Hi.” Stiles is wearing a graphic tee and a plaid shirt over it with matching colors, and a pair of his more comfortable jeans. He had to wear a belt, due to losing several pounds while being ill.

“You are looking better.” He states.

“I feel better, believe me. Your soup was awesome.” Stiles says.

“Thanks. Don't recall seeing anyone quite so pale when I first checked up on you. Scary thing.” Derek walks to their lane, Stiles gets a good smell of cologne, making his mouth water. “So, when's the last time you bowled?” He asks over his shoulder.

“When I was a kid, and I promise you, it will get ugly...” Stiles winks at him before sitting down to put on the bowling shoes. Glances under long lashes to see Derek choose a bowling ball. Watches as the man cradles it in one hand, while he places his fingers inside, adjusting it slightly.

“Watch and learn.” Derek's multi-colored eyes dance. Nearly gets a strike on his first turn. Knocks down the corner pins before to his date, and raises his brow. “Well?”

“Not too bad.” Stiles picks a puke green bowling ball, medium weight, and rolls his neck and shoulders. “You got this Stiles!” he tells himself, lining up, drawing back his arm, and fails... badly! Startles when a low breathy chuckle reaches his ear, feeling the warmth coming from his date.

“Needs a little work, but just maybe we can work on your delivery.” Derek tells him softly.

“And maybe, you're full of shit.” Stiles cracks, causing the man to chuckle. He reaches for the ball, and then freezes when Derek comes to stand beside him. 

“Here, like this...” He reaches around and turns the lithe body slightly. Maneuvers his stance, one palm flat on his back, the other bracketing loosely around the wrist holding the bowling ball. “Bring it back, slowly, like this...” Stiles glances back at him, plump pink lips open slightly, nostrils flaring, lashes flutter. “And then follow through. Now lets repeat it a few times... That 's it. Okay, lets see it in motion.” Derek backs up closer to the chair, arms folded, fingers to his lips. Stiles takes a deep breath, settles his thoughts and aims the ball, and lets go... He manages to knock a few pins down. Blinks in surprise when it happens. “Better.”

“Thanks. How often do you bowl?” Stiles asks as he sits down.

“Me and the family went bowling at least once a year, tradition. My parents are pretty good at it. My sisters are too, though they take it more seriously than I do. They can get pretty scary.” Talking about his family brings a soft look to his features.

“I resent that. It's just because you're not as good as me.” Cora sniffs. Derek turns to see her and Isaac in the lane next to them. “Hey big brother, funny seeing you here. Nice though, hey Stiles.” She waves, eyes warming up a little.

“Hey. Hi Isaac.” He nods his head to the other man, who in turn smiles gently.

“You're going down bro.”

“We'll see about that missy.” They glare at each other, both doing the brow thing. Isaac rolls his eyes while Stiles blinks, a little bit afraid.

To say that they were good would be an understatement, and Derek was into it just as much as Cora was. It was an interesting dynamic to say the least. Isaac and Stiles didn't go for each other's throats. Stiles' score was pretty lackluster. Isaac did a pretty good job, lanky body fluid in movement. Throwing a soft smile over his shoulder, and a wink at Cora, kept his blue eyes on her while he aimed, managing to knock down seven pins. Stiles felt his jaw drop, show off. He was holding back the whole time, Derek gave a soft sarcastic clap at the display. Nodding his head, then shrugs his shoulders.

They have a good time, enjoying battling one another, then sit together and eat their meals. “So, when do you want to do dinner with my dad? We'll try to get it one his rare afternoon off. I'll cook but you can always bring something if you like. Just remember, my dad is on a strict diet, and I don't need you slipping something that he doesn't need. Understand?”

“Yep. Sure thing, honey.” He leans over to kiss his jaw. Stiles nearly chokes on his fry, Cora feels her lips lift slightly while Isaac makes a disgusted face.

“Um, okay.” He feels his cheeks heat up.

“It's going to be fun working with you...” She states.

“Oh boy...” It was going to be interesting... Painful, embarrassing, and yet interesting. Derek smiles at that.

“Don't worry, I'll protect you.”

“Who's going to protect me from you?” He quips. Derek's eyes heat up, causing him to gulp before taking a swallow of his soda.


	11. Lydia gets what she wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting in this chapter  
> Go Lyds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short I know, but it's been a while since I last updated so here...

Derek follows Stiles to his jeep, after waving good bye to his sister and Isaac. Cups the man's elbow as he goes to open the door, breathing in his scent. “You're not really afraid of me, are you Sties?”

“Um, no?” It comes out more as a question than an answer.

“Come here, babe.” Turns him around, traces his jaw as he gazes into the whiskey colored eyes. It was easy to get drunk off of those, deep liquor amber eyes. Honey was too weak of a word, they were deeper than that. Then looks down to the upturned nose, craving to have it pressed against his neck, then to the bow lips. They look at one another, Stiles inhales sharply as Derek sighs, capturing those lush lips with his own, stubble scraping over tender skin. Purrs under his breath, tasting the salt left over from the fries, and underneath that, pure Stiles. He nipped at the bottom lip, pulled at it, then laved at it with his tongue. He feels his groin stir to life, his boyfriend's as well. Regrets having to pull back, not wanting their first time to be in a parking lot outside the bowling alley. When he enter Stiles, or he is being filled up, he wanted it to be more... Just more. “I hate to end it here, but...” Chuckles sardonically at Stiles' protest. “We'll get to that soon, promise!” Kisses that cute nose. 

“But, but...” Stiles whimpers.

“I know, baby, I know. I'll make it good.” Derek knows his pupils are blown wide, chasing out the colors of earth tones. Brown, green and a hint of blue.

“Okay. Okay.” Stiles closes his eyes and breathes deeply, steadying himself. “Call me later, okay?”

“Make sure you're alone. That way I can hear you when you cum.”

“Oh, yeah, I like the sound of that.” Stiles grabs onto the shoulders, leans in and kisses his chin. “See you in class.” He trembles just a little as he gets into his Jeep and drives off.  
*

Stiles stumbles into the building, tired and sore, and he had the pleasure of looking forward to getting twisted into a pretzel, yay. He had sunglasses on, bags underneath his eyes deep purple, hair standing on end. He's looked better... But Derek is here, and may as well get some exercise in, never mind that he didn't look his best, but the guy seen him with snot all but pouring out of his nose, disgusting visual, but hey. 

It had gone great the night before, going bowling, the gentle teasing and flirting, then the kiss and phone sex later on... He expected to drop right off to sleep, except the universe had other plans. No sleep for him, nope. And Derek, of course he looks incredible, eyes bright, laugh lines prominent. Those lips that clung to his own, tilted upwards, tan skin glowing and those damned pants seemed to be tighter than before. He's going to pop an awkward boner, dammit. 

He looked just down right pathetic in comparison, great. He stands there, letting his messenger bag and mat fall to the floor, and just whines, causing his boyfriend to catch his gaze. This was going to suck...  
*

Lydia got a text from Stiles saying that he couldn't make it, he was too tired, and Scott had seen Kira, and now they were off at their own table. That's fine, perfect in fact, especially when a certain deputy came into view. She smiles that cat got the cream smile, touching up her gloss in the small mirror, puckers her lips and deems it worthy. “Hello there. How are you?” Gives a bright smile. The man stops dead in his tracks, looks behind him then blinks. “Yes, I'm talking to you, silly.”

“Oh, um, okay I guess.” He steps closer. For the most part it was crowded out in front and he had wanted to get some fresh air after being cooped up in the pen at the station.

“Have a seat, order what you like, on me. So, deputy.” Purrs it out. “You got any plans coming up?” Pops the 'p' and grins.

“No. Got an off day, but was going to watch a game and have a beer.” Shrugs gently.

“Men.” Lydia mumbles. “Think you can work me into your busy schedule?” Bats lashes for the full effect.

“Yeah, sure...” Gulps.

“Great. Look forward to it.” Before Jordan's lunch break was over, he got her number, an upcoming date, and got to know just what flavor those lips were, strawberry-kiwi gloss. He licks his lips, and fills his groin jerk, he was so screwed...


	12. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekly Stilinski/McCall family dinner.  
> Stiles worries about his father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one. i plan on starting the next one soon.

Lydia shows up at the weekly McCall/Stilinski dinner with flair. That is nothing new, to be honest, but what is, was the way she smiled. Behind that, I got what I want (just like I always do), is the sweet yet girly grin that hadn't shown up for a little while. Not since Allison had nearly died and her father thought it best to move them to France, the two were really close and it had hurt. That she couldn't be there, in a physical sense for her best gal, only could talk over the phone, had Skype conversations, there were letters and text messages but none of it was the same. Life had gotten busy for Allison, so the flow of their companionship had slowly waned and nearly burnt out.

“You look happy.” Scott says with that soft smile and bright eyes, happy for their friend.

“Thank you. I happened to get a date with a certain deputy.” There was that pleased look again.

“That explains the shocked look on Jordan's face then.” John quips with slight sarcasm. He knew that the redhead could easily chew the man up, and spit him back out if she chose to. He hoped not, he really liked the kid.

“Hm, guess so. Hey papa Stilinski. I missed these dinners, thanks for having me.” Hugs him close.

“Well thanks for coming.” He nods his head towards Melissa who was grabbing something out of the oven. “Sure she would enjoy some female company, poor woman having to deal with us boneheaded males all the time.” Gets a huff at that.

“Yes, there is that.” The combined families decided to have an extra meal this week, due to some crazy scheduling, and not having the four of them in the past weeks. They missed each other, even though they tend to drive each other batty sometimes, but that's family for you. Lydia really did like John, while her dad did dote on her at times, it was mostly with money and at times to get back at her mom, but John, he was the fatherly figure in her life that she craved.

“Of course, but I'm really glad that you made it, and I want details on what is going on with you and Deputy Parrish, you make a nice looking couple by the way.” Melissa beams. She wore a pink button up shirt and pale slacks, and had dangly earrings in her ears. Looks like Lydia wasn't the only one in town to snatch up a handsome officer. The woman had her curly hair down and smelled floral, and lips were painted a matching pink.

“You got it.” They hug before Lydia helps bringing the food to the table, not missing a beat in her new shoes.

Everyone at the dinner table moans in delight due to Melissa's cooking. “Really guys?” She teases them.

“Yes really, Mama McCall, your cooking is straight up awesome.” For once Stiles wasn't talking with his mouth full.

“I gotta agree with my son, and its healthy. Meaning I won't have to deal with you know who.” That gets a pout.

“I'm jealous Scott, we get this once a week, you get to eat like this all the time.” Stiles tells his childhood friend between bites.

“And I get to clean up after too.”

“Totally worth it, bro.”

“Maybe one day we will be able to have Derek join us.” Melissa says just as Stiles is about to drink, his eyes go round at the thought. “Oh come on, we're not that bad.” His cheeks start to redden.

“Worried about Dad.”

“Really? Me? And why is that, son?” John looks over at Stiles.

“Because, you have the power to embarrass me, and I really like him.”

“I'll make sure he doesn't... much.” Melissa grins.

“Please invite me, I'd love to see that.” Lydia joins in.

“B-but... Fine.” Points his fork at her. “As soon as you bring your new man.”

“Oh sweetie, I don't want to scare him off, but maybe someday.” Lydia smiles across from him, and Stiles knew not to push it.

 

They all eat cake after, along with cups of decaf coffee to drink. Stiles pours sugar into his. “Funny how you go on and on about a healthy diet, and yet you drink a pound of sugar in your coffee.” The sheriff looks over at his son, who just sniffs in reaction.

“I have you know that I only do that for your own good.” Gives him the puppy dog look, not quite pulling it off like his good friend.

“Uh huh, and for that I'm eating an extra slice.”

“Dad...” Starts to complain.

“Oh, hush, just this once.” Grins because he knew he got his way, and pats his son on the shoulder before making his way next to Melissa, their legs touching. Stiles felt his stomach flutter when Melissa gives his dad a smile, one that he hadn't noticed before, eyes shining. When would they ever admit to their feelings? It was killing him watching them gaze adoringly at one another, yet pull back once it got to heavy. He didn't know why he was so invested in his dad's love life, really, other than the fact he worried that once he moved out on his own, though that could be a while, the sheriff would come back to an empty home. It hurt him to think of it, made him stop dead in guilt, slightly panicked, just then Scott caught his eye and got up to come over to him.

“You okay? Looks like you are about to have an attack.” Scott tilts his head slightly.

“Just thinking about the day when I move out... And having my dad here alone.” Swallows past the lump in his throat.

“I do that too, with my mom. Scary, I know. But I'm sure that they will look out for one another, and we both know we will be there damn near everyday when the time comes. For the time being enjoy that time with your dad, and don't beat yourself over it. Call me anytime, okay?” Hugs his long time friend to him.

“Yeah, okay. Deal.”


	13. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two sets of dates go to the movies, one pair gets caught kissing  
> Stiles also helps Scott by giving kittens a bath  
> so much fluff!

Stiles was a little disappointed that he couldn't talk to Derek after the yoga session, but he knew that he could talk to him at a later time. Hadn't really talked too much to him besides the date they had, and well he doesn't count the phone sex after. Although it was nice, really really nice. But it was also nice getting to know him outside, of you know, the whole I want to get into your pants thing. As good looking as the man was, there was personality underneath it all, and that big heart and strong mind, wanted to get to those too. Wanted to do so slowly, unwrap him bit by bit, and not just having him stripped and in bed either, though he often wondered what kind of lover he was. The upstairs bathroom was nice, just rushed. He never considered himself patient, but something about the man made him want, and Derek's zen attitude was starting to rub off on him, it was a nice change of pace.

He walks into the house, slightly surprised to see his dad's cruiser still there, and was that the McCall family ride too? Parked in front so they could get out of the driveway just fine, he opens the door and is shocked to see Melissa and John at the kitchen table, heads close together, conversation low, bright smiles and muffled laughter. His dad looks up a moment later, and waves him in. “Hey son, didn't know when you'd be back. Melissa stopped by for a moment, brought me over something for lunch so you wouldn't have to worry about it.” Takes a sip of his coffee, eyes looking away.

“How did class go?” Scott's mom turns to him, bright smile on her face.

“Good, didn't get to speak to Derek, but that's okay. Trying to get a date with him, hoping to see that new Avengers movie and wanted to go with him, if not then me and my best buddy will go see it. Thanks for looking after him, and same for you Pop, looking after this wonderful woman.” Grabs Melissa's shoulders and sways her gently before dropping a kiss on her head.

“What's gotten into you, not that I'm complaining, mind you.” She asks, with a slight shocked expression on her face.

“I think that it's my new boyfriend to be honest, prospect of having a new job, Scott getting his flirt on with Kira, and seeing you stay close, and I'd like to think its just not because of us kids, that you two actually like spending time together. God, now I know how you guys feel about us, because we worry about the two of you as well, you know, being happy and healthy...” Throws up his hands. “Anyway, promised to help Scott at the shelter today, going to take a nap, because that class wore me out, later kids.” Gives the a wink and then storms upstairs leaving both John and Melissa looking at one another with wonder and puzzlement.

*

“Dude, thank you so much! We are worming the puppies, and the kittens need a bath.” He grimaces at that.

“Okay, kitten duty it is...” Pauses when Derek walks in. “Hey.” 

“Oh, hey. I, uh, sorry we didn't get to talk earlier.”

“Yeah, a little bummed, but you will call me when you can, right?” He asks, trying not to sound too hopeful, Scott looks at both of the, trying to hide his wide grin and the sparkle in his eyes.

“It will be sometime tonight, but, sure.” He turns to Scott. “My sister wants a no nonsense cat, no matter the gender that can catch mice, she had me scout the options.”

“Oh, we got a tom cat over here, and then Mollie, an older but fierce lady. Loyal, great hunter, likes to lay on your feet...”

“I'm texting her, she always complains of her feet being too cold at night...” The phone dings. “She will be over in a few to check her out. Now as for this fellow, he may be a perfect fit for an older guy that I know. Can I take a picture to show him?”

Scott nods his head. “Sure, go right ahead. Hey Stiles, how are you handling the kittens?” His friend looks over at him, wet but clean kitty in hand.

“I'm saving the nastiest one for last.” Said kitten hisses and spits. “You've got spunk. My, you are a mean little thing, but I understand, bath time wasn't my favorite past time in my youth either, but still, got a job to do, and I plan on doing it, understand?” A long growl came from the female. “Uh huh, thought so.” Derek blinks.

“He always this good around animals?”

“Um, not really. I mean he likes them, but he usually flails...” Stiles sprays himself in the face. “Yeah, that.” They both laugh.

“I heard that!”

*

Parrish gets out of the car, full of nerves, and has to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans. Wore a form fitting shirt and a soft leather jacket to battle against the chill, with a comfortable pair of shoes, a few shades lighter than his jacket. Takes a deep breath, and rings the doorbell. He hears 'just a minute' coming from the other side. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he puts them in his pockets when the door opens, he opens his mouth to say hi, but his mind goes blank. Lydia, with her hair down, wore sheer tights, a skirt flirting with her knees and a floral blouse, and to top it off with a pair of booties with a wicked heel. “Took me a while to pick out what I wanted to wear, not used to weather being this cold, so, movies, then?”

“Yeah, and then maybe a drink after?”

“Sounds good to me, Deputy.” Hums when he opens the door for her. “You know a girl could get used to this.”

“Good, because I'm going to be doing that a lot.” Smiles at her before looking for traffic and then pulling out. “You smell nice.” His nose was in heaven at the moment.

“Thank you. You do too.” She wondered what it would smell like mixed with her perfume, added with sweat and sex. Nearly wet herself thinking about it and had to wiggle around to make it stop only to make it worse.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, just getting comfortable.” Lydia refused to make a total ass of herself, dammit!

“Okay.” Puts his hand on her knee, and while it gave her slight butterflies, it settled the rest of her nerves, and she sighs softly. She found a good one this time...

*

Derek and Stiles ends up going to the movies as well, except they were seeing the new Avengers movie, and Stiles babbled about it like his usual goofy self, while Derek added a few things. Derek wore a long sleeved shirt, rolled up slightly to show the hair on his forearms, jacket in the backseat while Stiles wore the usual layers. His shirt displaying the captain's shield, flannel in matching tones, just how many Captain America shirts did the guy own, oh well. And a red hoodie over that. His leg bounced and jiggled while he talked and Derek felt his eyes go to the outline of the muscular thigh bunching, and felt his throat go dry.

“So, do you have a favorite?” Stiles asks.

“Hulk.” He answers.

“Figures.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Bruce when not in beast mode is quiet. Has a good read on people, and has dark luscious hair.”

“Yeah, Mark Ruffalo does a good job playing him.”

“Damn straight.” Looks over at him. “Ever rock longer hair?”

“Got told I looked like Eric from The Little Mermaid.” Stiles feels his eyes go wide.

“You must show me proof of said hair, please?” Bats his eyelashes.

“I'm surprised Laura hasn't shown you yet.” Stiles lets out an excited 'ooh' and whips out his phone to start texting. “Really?” He raises his brow.

“What?” Blinks at him. “Really want to see it.” His phone pings and he sees the photo. “Holy fuck!” He gulps. Derek was freaking gorgeous, alright?

“Is it that bad?” Derek wants to lower his head but they are not quite there yet.

“No, the exact opposite. You know, now that I think about it, I kinda had a crush on Eric when I was younger, which is odd because Ariel has red hair, and so does Lydia... that was actually her nickname when she was younger, though if you call her that now, she'd end you.” Gives a smirk, he found out the hard way. Derek gives a soft shy smile. “You could still pass for a prince with that smile. I bet you are soft and snuggable in a sweater.”

“I have one with thumb holes in it.” Stiles makes a sound that was an awful lot like a squeal, but he'll deny it. “And yes I still wear it, my mom got it for me.” Says it so softly that Stiles barely heard it.

“Oh my god.” Is all he could say in reply, nearly rambling out a 'marry me' in the process. Both his heart and dick throbbed excitedly.

“You're crazy!” Derek is all he can say.

“Not getting out of this that easily.” Waggles his eye brows.

“Wouldn't dream of it...” There was that smile again.

*

They both reach for pop corn at the same time, smiling, feeling like they are teenagers again on their first date. Fingers brushing against one another, you know it has to be a pretty powerful connection if you can distract Stiles from an Avengers movie. Eyes going over to watch Derek as he brought up some of the snack to his lips. Capturing it, then chewing, jaw moving, expression relaxed. Is aware of Stiles looking at him, swallows and gently turns his head and softly says: “What?”

“How are you even real?” And that is when his mouth is being met with Derek's own. He can't stop the gasp, but sighs softly as Derek's lips part slightly, clinging to his. Brings up his hand to grab at the jacket and softly moan, when a cleared throat breaks them apart. Derek apologizes to whomever caught them, but he grabs for Stiles' hand.

“I promise you a goodnight kiss by the night is over. Deal?”

“Deal.” Stiles feels his heart swell even more... He was such a goner.


	14. Best ending to a date...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That kiss that Derek promised Stiles... yeah it ended in mutual orgasms. Yeah Sterek.

Derek holds Stiles' hand as they leave the movie theater, walking them towards his car. Opens the passenger door for his date, smiles as Stiles blinks at him but sinks into the leather seat, and huffs lightly while Derek puts his seat belt on, making any excuse to touch him, not that he didn't mind, not at all. They set out to the Stilinski home, in a comfortable silence.

“You're quiet.” Derek states.

“Just thinking about that kiss you promised me.” Stiles blurts out, then facepalms.

“Oh, really?” Gives a gentle grin, then chuckles. Reaches out for the shaking hand, holds it in his own once again, then decides at the last moment to go to the park not far from their destination.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asks.

“Oh, you'll see.” Is all he says in reply before making the turn.

“Really?”

“You want to make out near the house, isn't your dad home.”

“Oh shit! You're right, here's fine.” Nods his head. Watches as Derek puts the car in park, and turns off the ignition, then glances at him with a lustful look. He inhales sharply, hears the zip as the seat belt is released, big hands traces his features, cheekbones, nose, lips that tremble open. Moans softly when Derek tilts his head, watches as hazel eyes glance down at his mouth, lashes thick and dark. Then their lips meet, slow and hesitant at first, then more sure. Stiles' own hand cups the back of Derek's neck, thumb caressing the hair line, relishing in the slight shudder, smiling into the kiss.

A group laughing nearby breaks their make out moment, they both pull back, Stiles with a whimper and Derek with a huff. “Come on, let's go swing for a little bit.” Opens the door and waits for his date, who gets out and follows him. Smiles as the younger man sits on the swing, he gently pushes him into motion, causing a carefree laugh to escape, it causes Derek's stomach to flip, and then he's laughing as well, before he stops the swing to press a kiss to Stiles' jaw, then pushes him some more. They do that for several moments, laughing and swaying. The weather is chilly but comfy, as their breath can be seen. Frost would most likely show up in the early morning. 

Stiles looks around them and doesn't see or hear anyone, so he leans his head back and puckers his lips, Derek just grins down at him, but finally gives in and kisses him, hand going down his torso, sliding downwards to the waistband of his pants, pausing for a second until a puff of hot breath ghosts over his lips followed by a soft 'yes.'

He slips his hand inside, groaning at the heat, trailing through springy hair, to reach the semi and palm it. Stiles moans softly, mouth slightly open, eyes blown, pulse pounding through the veins in his body, filling his groin. “Derek...” He breathes the name, jerking when the man thumbs his tip, callouses creating a delicious friction along the silky skin of his cock. “Oh god, keep going, please.” 

Derek keeps looking to see if anyone comes into his eye sight, all while stroking the hard flesh in his palm, twisting his wrist, making the young man whimper. “You're so fucking beautiful Stiles, you have no idea, those whiskey eyes, lush lips, flushed cheeks, and that long pale neck that I just want to mark up with my mouth and my cum.” His lover jumps at that, and then searing hot pulses of cum soak the material of Stiles' underwear, some of it land on his hand, waits until the spurts stop, and takes out his hand to lick his fingers, moaning at the taste. “Mmm, you taste almost as good as you look.” Stiles shudders gently. “Lets get you up, sorry you made a mess in your pants.”

“I'm not.” Makes a face at the cooling cum. “No matter how gross how feels after, that was nice.”

“Just nice?” Derek teases.

“Shut up.” 

Stops Derek from starting the car, gives him a look under his lashes, then palms the bulge in the man's jeans, who cants his hips and moans. Unbuttons them, then pulls out the flushed penis, hard and leaking, before lowering his head and lapping at it. Derek sighs softly, trying to keep quiet, but it's no use as soon as he watches those plush lips wrap around his cock, bobbing his head down slowly, hallowing his cheeks. “God, you're good at that.”

Stiles pulls of with a pop, jacking the throbbing erection, loving the sounds that he makes. “Are you close?” He asks.

“Yeah, I am.” He breathes it out.

“Cum on my neck for me...” Stiles tells him.

“Shit...” Hisses as he feels his balls draw up and then he's cumming, splashing semen along the neck, some hitting the moles on his cheek, Derek gives in and moans. As he comes down he watches Stiles rub his seed into his skin, so he pulls him up and kisses him deeply, tasting himself on the other man's lips. “Best ending to a date in a long time. Give me a minute to collect myself.”

“You got it babe.” Stiles gives him a post orgasm blissed out smile.

*

Stiles snuck his way upstairs, and into the shower, dry cum sticking to his skin and hair, and had to peel out of his underwear. Moans as soon as the hot water hits his skin, hating that the reminder of Derek was washing away, into the drain. Even though he came earlier, his dick twitched in interest anyway, filling up, and he gave a tug. Replaying Derek's hand, larger and calloused stroking him there, and wanted to feel them all over, his ass, back, arms, tan against his own pale skin. Feel his lips, so soft, and stubble kiss and nibble, those teeth, sink into his flesh and bite before lapping away the pain. He wanted to be marked up, as often as he could. If hand jobs were this good for the both of them, what would being full of Derek be like, or him sinking into that nice muscular ass. He moans and tugs harder, thinking about those ever changing eyes blow wide, mouth open, bunny teeth showing as he shudders underneath him, streaking his chest with cum, clinging to that glorious chest hair. And it was that thought that sent him over the edge, pulsing in his own hand, gasping as he came down for the second time that night.

Little did he know that Derek had the same problem as well...

*

Derek lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, replaying the date, and what had happened after. Stealing a kiss before Stiles slinked into the house smelling of cum. The way his eye lashes fluttered when he sighed, when his own hand reached underneath his pants and boxers to take him in hand, stroking him to orgasm, lips open, head tilted, telling him not to stop.

And then when he wrapped those lips around his cock, he felt himself pulse pre-cum at the thought, it was over. And letting him cum on that neck of his, and onto his moles, he had a thing for marking. Always had, but he had it bad with Stiles, such pale skin, smooth and flushed so easily, wanted to mark that throat, hip, pecs, all over. Wanted to spread that pert ass and eat him out until he cried out, begging for him to fuck him... He starts stroking himself harder, imaging those lips open and red, cheeks flushed, back slick with sweat. Then he would spill inside him until it leaked out and trickled over his taut sac and gorgeous cock.

He came with a shocked gasp.


	15. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles drops by to see Derek before catching up with his future work mates and parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after not starting a new chapter until the other day, I managed to add some more to it before I was satisfied with the length of it.  
> And that sex scene totally came out of left field but I kept it.

It was loud and messy, saw dust spraying into the air, littering the ground beneath, accumulating at a rapid rate. The sound of a sharp buzzing whine each time a board was being cut into echoed in the other wise empty apartment. Since this was one of the last ones to be rented out at a later time, Derek could work in here and not worry about his own place being quite so messy. In fact his own had finally came into the shape he first pictured it to be. Hardwood floors now pristine and shining, a new shade of tan coating the living room floor.

Got around to patching up that annoying hole in the wall, that Laura always liked to point out every time she came over. His big sis actually cooed over how far his project came along, and he tried hard not to preen over it. Had since painted the walls, choosing a soft periwinkle for the bedroom and pale green for the living room. Favorite part though, was the bathroom, more importantly, the shower. Now he did love a good bath now and then, but there was nothing like having hot or cool water cascading down your skin washing away the day.

It was in closed by frosted glass, had numerous lighting settings, and jets that pulsed water from the sides, which felt incredible on his lower back and thighs. He may or may not have thought about Stiles in that shower, standing in awe at first, then moaning at the water pressure as it massaged his muscles. Well that escalated quickly.

Brought his thoughts back, now was not a good time to have those thoughts go through is head, as he was cutting and trimming the baseboards for Cora's living room. She told him that he didn't have to do it, but he loved this sort of thing, so she rolled her eyes and told him to knock himself out. And that was exactly what he was doing when a movement caught his attention, so he powered down the saw, removed his ear plugs and looked over to see Stiles standing there wearing a shy smile, a button up shirt with a skinny tie and slacks.

“Well don't you look cute?” Derek grins wide at the sight of his boyfriend, gives in and chuckles at the slight blush climbing up Stiles' cheeks.

“Uh, thank you. The guys are having a get together and the parents are coming in too, to meet us, to see just who they are entrusting their kids to, dear god, me of all people.” Pauses to take a deep breath. “I am going to have someone on my group to help out until things get better and I'm more accustomed to it. Really nervous right now.” Jiggles onto his toes, then back onto his heels, Derek knows that move.

“You'll do great, they'll love you, how could they not?” Dust off his forearms and just grins. “I'm a bit of a mess right now.” Steps over to unplug the cord, deciding to take a break. Stills when Stiles walks over to him and presses a kiss on his stubbled jaw.

“Like your hair.” Grins at him, eyes bright, the color of clay today.

“Oh, um, thanks.” He grew it out once he found out that Stiles liked it a little longer.

“Smell good too.” Takes his nose and rubs it along the sweat slicked neck before him, inhaling sharply. It was a nice smell, musky with a hint of sawdust, making his mouth water.

“Actually I'm kind of gross.” His top was sticking to his skin, he was sweaty and dirty, not to mention a bit rank.

“No you're not. Wish I didn't have to go so soon.” Hums along the shoulder and collar bone, then surprises the man by nosing along his underarm, where the scent was the strongest.

“Oh...” Gives in and reaches his arm up, then palms the back of the younger man's neck, and grunts in shock when a tongue glides along sensitive skin. “That's nice...” Finds that Stiles' pupils are blown wide. “When do you have to leave?” He asks, voice trembling.

“About fifteen minutes.” Looks him up and down before kneeling.

“Shit!” Derek huffs when long fingers undo his belt with ease, he then helps lower his jeans when they are undone, and then his boxer briefs and shudders when his cock is now bare. Stiles nuzzles him, cheeks pressed against the dark hair, rubbing there, then noses his balls, feeling them start to swell, watches as the cock before him twitches in interest.

“So beautiful, Derek.” Gives a tug, grins when it throbs in his hand.

“Stiles, you're going to get dirty.” He tries to reason even though he's getting harder.

“Oh well.” Licks at the head, playing with the foreskin, rubbing his lips against the tip.

“Stiles...” His voice now hoarse. He can't believe his luck, no one had ever made him feel this way, wanted, no, needed. “Baby, oh fuck, I won't be able to return the favor.”

“No need, you can pay me back later. Just can't get the taste of you out of my mind.” It had been a while since they had more than a few moments alone together. Remembering going down on him in the car, and the way that Derek brought him off in the park, on the swing. Bobs his head down, fisting the base, and then moves both in a rhythm, humming when the flesh gets more firm, the delicate slide of silky skin over pulsing veins. Laps at the head, pushes the extra skin back gently, then suckles there.

“Oh fuck.” Derek whimpers as a spurt of pre-cum bubbles out and watches as Stiles catches it on his tongue, lapping at the slit. Watches as lashes flutter, cheeks hallow out, his cock causing friction along side one of his cheeks, which causes his abs to clench. Lips open and red, a little bit of spit leaking out and a harsh sucking sound reaches his ears. Soon enough his climax is riding close, and he bites out a warning, but Stiles keeps going, then just as he erupts, the younger man leans back, tongue out to catch some of the cum. Derek moans at the sight, feeling a little helpless as Stiles licks the last of the semen from his tip, then looks up with a lazy smile, some of it on his cheeks and jaw.

“You taste so good Derek.”

“Come here...” Licks up the rest of it, rasping across pale skin and chocolate colored moles. 

“When do you think we can get together, I miss spending time with you.”

“Come over tomorrow night, we can have pizza, or whatever you like.” He kisses those lush lips, sighing softly as they move against his own.

“Pizza sounds good, I'll text you when I'm ready to come over. See you then.” Grabs the muscular ass and grins at the way Derek jerks softly.

“Wipe the sawdust from your pants and you should be fine.” He calls after him.

*

He arrives a few minutes late, but that's okay, he still made it. Pops a mint on the way there and hums along to a song that was being played on the radio, Taylor Swift was awesome, okay? He'd even fight you on it if anyone called him out, he was allowed to like those songs, and he had a few bad break ups of his own. Stiles pulls into the parking area, which was full of cars but Laura had saved him a spot, and waved at him before disappearing inside.

“Don't you look adorable.” She coos as soon as he walks in. Stiles blushes, then catches a shit eating grin that Cora was sporting.

“What? I didn't even say anything, chill.”

“I see it written across your face.” He accuses her, which causes a laugh.

“You're late.” Laura says the most obvious thing.

“I uh, stopped by to see Derek on the way over here.” Tries not to blush once again.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we are going to have a late dinner tomorrow, maybe watch a movie, been a while since we last done that.” Gets a pat on his back.

“Good to know. I really like the two of you together, you make him happy.”

“Thanks, he makes me happy too.” Smiles softly.

“Good to see that you made it.” Peter nods his head towards Stiles. The room was quickly filling up with parents.

“Yeah, good to be here.” Peter hands him something to drink.

“I have someone that I want you to meet, my daughter.” A beautiful brunette joins him, carrying around a similar aura to her father. “Malia, this is Stiles. She will be working with you some, others as well.” Malia makes a face but says a polite hello.

“Hi.” He murmurs. Spots Jordan off to the side and nods his way, who then grins and waves back at him before turning to Lydia.

“Miss Martin has offered to tutor after hours for those who need it, we are pleased to have your friend join us Mr. Stilinski. How long have you known her?” Peter smiles softly.

“Oh forever, used to have a crush on her, thankfully we became good buddies though. We just weren't meant to be.” Gives an over dramatic sigh which causes some chuckles.

Stiles meets up with some of the parents whose kids he would be working with, and have a few say that their kids were going to love him, it put him at ease right away. Some even showing them some pictures on their smart phones. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all...famous last words anyone?


	16. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles date night in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this done in one sitting, that's what I get for putting it off. Been thinking of this scene for a while now. I love domestic and fluffy Sterek. Just as much as the hot and smutty Sterek.

Derek sighs as he stands underneath the shower spray, washing the day away. The hot powerful jets hitting all the right spots, like his sore ribs, and not to mention he got a bruise on his ass, he still yet has to figure out how he got that one. The radio was set on an 80's station, it seemed to fit his mood, as he picks up the soap and starts to rub it across his pecs and stomach. Stiles was due to be there in about thirty minutes or so, and wanted to hear from him how well the party went. His sisters had decided to tease him and asked why his boyfriend was so late, he said that if he did, they'd regret knowing.

He tears himself out from under the water, being under there for over fifteen minutes straight. Dries off with his favorite fluffy maroon colored towel, doesn't bother with any deodorant, but applies some cologne then dresses in a worn Henley and jeans and walks barefoot into the living room to order the pizza and takes a couple of beers out of the fridge and places them on coasters when there's a knock on the door.

Opens it to see Stiles on the other side, in form fitting slacks and a short sleeved button up in a powder blue color. His lungs seize, and he fights for breath. “My dad won an award and I promised to attend, I knew ahead of time and managed to keep it a secret, but he knew something was up when I started to word vomit at him. I nearly told him I, uh, blew you yesterday.” His cheeks redden at that.

“My sisters asked my why you were late, but I didn't tell them, so our secret is safe. You look nice by the way.” Nods his head towards the couch and Stiles follows him.

“Thanks, so do you, then again you always do.” Stops dead in his tracks once he sees what Derek has done to his place. “Oh man, this looks amazing, I over heard Cora telling someone that you made some changes to her place as well.” Sees the warm flush cover Derek and grins. “Well, you are quite good with you hands.” Flashbacks of the park dance in his mind, reminding him just how those hands felt on him. “So, uh, what kind of pizza did you order?” Sits down on the couch. “Thanks for the beer.” Takes a sip to shut him up, he was about to go on a rant.

“Pepperoni. Hope that's okay, it's my favorite. And thanks, I enjoy it and sometimes get carried away.” Sits down next to Stiles and grins at his boyfriend. “So what do you feel like watching?”

“Haven't been able to catch the latest episode of Shameless, that sound good? And that happens to be my favorite topping too. Great minds think alike.”

“Sure, I haven't watched it either, got it on my dvr.” They were nearly half way through the episode when the pizza arrives, and Derek goes to get paper plates and napkins. Both eat their fill and talk about the characters, which one is their favorite, how long have they been watching. Stiles has been a fan since season two while Derek just started watching but was hooked.

“I need to go to the bathroom, be right back.” Gives a loud belch as he gets off the couch. Derek just huffs out a laugh. “No take backs, you invited me remember?” Stiles snarks at him. The man nearly has an orgasm when he flicks on the light and spies the shower, making a pathetic whimpering sound at the sight. Shakes his head and pees, then washes his hands before walking back to sit on the couch.

“Thought you may have fell in.” Smiles, and looks at him from under his lashes, looking shy and so damn soft that it took all of what willpower Stiles had not to jump him right then and there.

“May have fell in lust with your bathroom. Seriously, that is amazing.” Sits down next to the older man and sighs.

“Thanks, but what's with the look?”

“What look?” He asks.

“The one that you are giving me now.” Raises a brow.

“Kinda wish I didn't eat too much so we could get it on.” Then blushes.

“We can do other things.” Derek all but purrs. Stiles whimpers in response, but then gives in when Derek rubs his stubble across his neck, nosing at his ear, then nips at the lobe. “Sound good?”

“You have no idea.” Turns his head for a lingering kiss, chaste at first, then slowly warming up, until they were eating at each other's mouths. Breathing deeply, soft sounds of pleasure, couch groaning beneath them as they start to move around.

“Want to move this to the bed room?” He pulls at Stiles' bottom lip.

“God, yes!” They knock off their plates and an empty bottle in a rush to get to the bed, Stiles' fingers shaking lightly as he unbuttons his shirts, while Derek palms his sides, cupping his ribs and rubbing up and down lightly, loving the feel of muscle and sinew. Kisses the sensitive neck, the young man's neck drove him crazy, and he wanted nothing more than to mark it up with love bites and burn from his stubble. “I'm so hard it hurts. God Derek.”

“Me too babe, me too.” Laughs when Stiles stumbles. “Here, let me.” Unbuckles the belt, then parts the fly, making Stiles moan in want, then peels them down his hips, kneeling so the man could step out of them, then mouths at the fabric of his colorful briefs. “Oh, fuck.”

“You soaked them, think you can cum more than once?” Noses the heavy balls, wanting nothing more than to empty them.

“I might, oh, I'm close, please...” Stiles isn't above begging at this point.

“Bed, I'll get the lube to ease things.” Watches as the other man crawls onto it on all fours, before turning over and flopping down. Derek strips in record time and finds the lube that Erica had picked out, and then rids Stiles of his underwear. Slicks his hand with lube, then rubs some onto both of their erections, then climbs on top, and once their hard ons make contact, they moan in unison.

“Fuck, Derek!” Stiles all but wails.

“I know the feeling, fuck baby.” He places open mouth kisses to Stiles collarbone, then trails his tongue along the Adams apple. Could swear he felt the moans vibrate as Stiles arched underneath him. They started to glide along one another, and he watched as the man beneath him stiffened, cum spurting out of his shaking cock, landing on his pale torso.

“Derek!”

“So beautiful!” Feels his balls draw up as he adds to the mess, pumping cum between them, shaking above Stiles, then he becomes boneless and presses against him and sighs heavily. Long lithe arms and legs wrap around him and he feels tears pin prick his eyes, sex hadn't been this meaningful in a long while, letting him know that Stiles meant so much to him and that he was falling head first for him. 

Derek eventually gets up to get a wash cloth for them both and cleans Stiles, who hums in delight from the aftercare, eyes glowing, like an amber eclipse. “You good?”

“You even have to ask? Wonderful.” Puckers his lips for a kiss and gets one. “I really like you.” He breathes out before falling asleep.

“I know the feeling.” Derek wraps them up in a blanket and holds on close before joining him.


	17. What you want is What I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends the night at Derek's and experience his shower for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the second part of this chapter Scott mentions why he got home late. It involves animals being harmed in an accident. I do not go into great detail but he mentions it. Just a heads up. I will tag it soon.

Derek wakes to find Stiles gone. The clock reads 12:42 on the dresser. He gets up as his bladder starts to hurt, shuffling towards the bathroom. Blinks at the light over head. While not bright it still stings.

The steam floating around the room grabs his attention. After relieving his bladder he slides the frosted glass to spy on Stiles. The man stands under the spray, water making pale skin glisten.

"Hey." Derek says softly.

Stiles turns his head, blinking water from his eyes. "Hi."

"Care if I join you?" Derek asks. In answer Stiles reaches for him. The water is a bit hot but not uncomfortable. "I thought you might have left." He says against Stiles' shoulder, who shivers in response.

"Nope, still here." Moaning softly as Derek slides his hands against slick skin. Thumbs brushing against dusky nipples causing them to pebble from the contact. In response he slides long fingers along forearms covered by black hair. Feels the muscle and sinew work.

"I pictured you like this. Standing under the spray, long lean limbs," Derek kisses Stiles below his ear. "Melting under the pressure..." Hits a button to turn on the jets along the wall, it causes the man to jump then moan in pleasure. "Laid out for me." Licks over moles peppered over broad shoulders.

"Derek." Stiles sighs. Derek purrs in response.

"I want to taste you, all over." Suckles on the throat, bruising the skin. Takes a nip and feels the shudder run through Stiles. "Tell me what you want."

The lush cupid bow mouth widens as a gasps slips out. "Anything." Stiles whimpers as he brushes kisses along the stubbled jaw, reslishing at the burn against sensitive nerve endings.

"Anything?" Derek rumbles out. Spanning his hands along the other man's ribs, then digs his thumbs into a tight spot. Stiles jumps at that. "I wouldn't know where to start." There is a smirk in his voice. Stiles rubs his pert cheeks against Derek's erection in retaliation. Tan hands slide down to slim hips and dig in.

"I want to have reminders of this for days to come." Stiles murmurs. Reaches back for a kiss and sighs dreamily as Derek covers his mouth with a wild and wet kiss. Their tongues meet in a sleek mating like ritual. Thrust and drag.

"Lean forward baby." Derek guides him forward. Stiles complies readily. Derek kneels behind him, fingers dragging to the ass before him. Snaking across the hot cleft, making contact with swollen balls. Giving in and cups them, massaging both. "Touch yourself for me."

Stiles grips his aching cock and tugs gently, body tensing at the lick of pleasure. "Derek..." Pre-cum bubbles from the slit.

Derek parts Stiles to get what he's been after. The rosy pucker winks at him. He noses along the inside, mouth watering. Kisses the ring of muscles first then slides his tongue across it.

Stiles nearly wails. Dick heavy between his legs bobs.

"Hold yourself open." Derek licks his lips.

Stiles holds himself spread out like a buffet before his lover. Head bowed down as water still cascades over them both. He keens when the tip of Derek's tongue traces his rim before dipping in. The flavor bursts forth causing Derek to moan in delight. His hand now a brand on the other's lower back.

"So good." Stiles whimpers.

Derek barely hears him as he works to open him up. Nearly growling at this point, desperate for Stiles' release.

"Oh fuck Derek. I'm close." Grunts when Derek spits in his opening before slaying him. He wails when he cums untouched. Hot thick spurts painting the tile wall before him.

Derek waits until Stiles is coming down from his high before he fists himself. "I want to cum all over that gorgeous ass." Derek grits out. Stiles begs for his cum then, needing it. Derek's head falls back once his heavy balls lift, jaw tightening up just before he spurts. It lands in thick ropes over Stiles' waiting ass. Stiles just chants 'yes' over and over again.

When Derek comes to its to Stiles clinging to him, kissing him deeply. They turn the faucet off and shiver while grabbing towels to dry off. Derek rubs the fluffy cotton over Stiles' pruned and pebbled skin.

"I am going to pass out after that." Derek preens at his words. "Thanks for the date Derek. Look forward to the next one." He is drooping by the time they are dry. Stiles borrows a pair of pajama pants and passes out on his side, mouth open to emit a tiny snore. Derek finds it painfully adorable.  
*

Melissa sighs as she unlocks the front door, arms aching after a long shift. She had helped with three births, all in one night. They were only expecting one, so it was a surprise to them when a patient went into pre-mature labor. Thankfully the baby's lungs were healthy and would be able to go home soon.

Another expectant mother did not respond to the medication after three days and returned. The news wasn't good. She had high blood pressure along with a placenta that had attatched itself to the uterus. Being in the OR had been scary, reminding her of Claudia's complications late in her pregnancy with Stiles. It made her miss her.

She calls for Scott but doesn't hear anything from upstairs. Goes up to check up on to find him dead asleep. She knows the feeling. Too tired to cook breakfast she calls in an order to the local bakery.

Kira answers and jots down the order, promising to deliver it shortly. "Honestly thank you for that. I am pretty tired," Melissa tells her.

"Not a problem. See you soon." Melissa turns to see her son stretching, hair a mess.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asks while scratching his uneven jaw.

"Kira. We'll have food soon," she then chuckles when Scott's stomach rumbles. "So when did you get in last night?"

"Three," he says around a yawn.

"In the morning? That's crazy." Scott only shrugs.

"A semi full of animals ready for slaughter jack-knived on a busy highway," he says softly.

"Oh no. How bad was it?"

"There were some who needed to be put down," his lips tighten as he goes on, "it was horrible. The animals were pretty afraid."

"I bet. So what's going to happen to them?"

"A farm who takes on pigs, cows and the like helped out. So the ones who are injured will being going there after they receive care." He perks up some while his mom starts the coffee.

"So you have been looking out for them all that time?" She asks while grabbing two coffee mugs from the cabinet.

"Yeah. Deaton finally had me go home. I will be working with them as well today. With the kittens too. That one bonded with Stiles."

"You mean the one who scratched him?" Melissa chuckles.

"Yup. She wouldn't let anyone besides me near her. It's been tough trying to adopt her out." Gives the puppy dog look.

"No! We already have a hulking beast in the backyard. Asks Stiles."

"Okay mom. Since you ordered food I will go and start a bath for you," he kisses her cheek while she pours them a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. But make sure to get some rest today. No excuses," she adds.

"Okay."

*

Stiles is so damn comfortable save his bladder. Hates the thought of leaving such a warm cacoon. He manages to get out of bed without too much trouble, scratching at his belly. Stlies grimaces slightly at the feel of beard burn between his ass cheeks. It had felt wonderful late last night, the feel of Derek rimming him until he came embarrassingly fast. He doesn't remember much after their orgasms.

After relieving his bladder and washing his hands he fumbles into his clothing. Derek is still sleeping, so Stiles finds a notepad nearby and writes him a note thanking him for the date. He let him sleep in knowing Derek didn't have yoga classes to worry about. Texts his dad to let him know that he was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this written for a while. I refuse to give up on it.


	18. Brand new Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' first day on the job goes well. He also adopted a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I last updated :(  
> Hopefully I can get on a roll again. I love this story because it's all fluffy...  
> I know it's a little short. Hopefully my next chapter will be longer.  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine alone.

Stiles is super nervous about his first day on the job at the day care center. He knows that its normal and rolls with it as he grabs a red and blue striped button up shirt with kahkis. Skips the gel because he would be running his fingers through it all day, and wants to avoid the stickiness of it all.

A meow at his feet makes him smile. "Hey Tasha, daddy has to go to work. Think you can be good for pappy Stilinski?" He asks the little fluff ball of fur. The kitten meows in answer. Picks her up, even though she was shedding like mad and kisses her nose. Paws descend on his nose and he crinkles it when his lips turn up. "I'm glad I let Scott talk me into taking you home, you know that?" A bite into the pad of his right thumb makes him yelp. "Food coming right up your majesty, jeeze!" A growl is his answer.

His dad is sitting at the table with the ritual of the days paper and a cup of steaming coffee. Stiles sets Tasha on the floor and searches for the bowl. "Bought one yesterday, hid it under the sink," the sheriff tells him.

"Thanks Dad. She managed to crack the plastic one I got her." Finds it and tries not to coo. It is a bit big for her but that doesn't matter. It feels heavy in his hand, sturdier than the cracked green feeding dish that Tasha attacked as soon as it was in her sight.

The dish was pink with little gray paw prints on it with the word princess on it. "Perfect. Thanks dad," he says as he starts to mix kitten chow with can food. She is still picky but eats it combined in the morning. Rinses her water bowl before filling with fresh drinking water. "Here you go sweetie. See you later Pops," he says before hugging him.

"Have a good day at work son," the sheriff smiles at Stiles. 

"You too Dad. Bye Tasha!" The kitten just growls as she attacks her food.

"Taking after you already."

"Rude!" Stiles yells as he heads for the door. John just chuckles loudly, knowing he is right.

*

Derek stops by the place before kids start piling in. Laura has her hair curled, wearing a simple button up shirt and long skirt. She's also wearing minimal make up but looks beautiful as usual. It is strange seeing all their hard work paying off. He learned construction from his grand father. Even taking courses for it but put it on the back burner after his grandpa had gotten sick. He wonders if he could get back into it.

Cora along with Malia and Peter walk in. Cora is sporting a sleek pony tail. Dressed in a colorful blouse and capri pants. Malia is dressed simply as well. "This place looks great. Congrats Laura," Derek tells his sister.

"Hey, you helped. You all did." She hugs her brother close just as Stiles walks in. "Your boy is here," she teases. Derek turns around with a shocked expression.

"Hey," Stiles waves. A soft smile playing on his lips.

"Hi... You look nice," Derek tells him while taking in his style.

"Thanks. I am super nervous right now."

"I think we all are," Peter tells him with a smirk.

"You'll do great," Laura reassures him. He sure hope that she's right. Derek pulls him for a quick hug right before adults and kids enter the building. Peter lights up the moment he sees one who is about a year old, making grabby hands. The man may seem indifferent, but he lit up like the sun when there were babies around.

"Have a good day at work. Call you later, okay?" Derek asks Stiles who nods his head. "Great. Later ladies," he shakes someone's hand that he knows before leaving.

*

Stiles had to keep a poker face in certain situations, unless he wanted to let the kids know how much he was affected by it all. Now he understands to a certain degree why adults acted the way they did whenever he spoke up about something. There were two kids, a boy and a girl, not related whom seemed to lack a brain to mouth filter. It kills him with some of the stuff that they say, not exactly inappropriate, but just... Yeah. More along the lines of t.m.i. Too much information. Like how the girl's dog was constipated, and after taking something for it, the dad was on clean up job because he fed the puppy something it wasn't supposed to eat. Let's just say it was a Big mess.

Or how the boy's family totally forgot his baby brother in the house when they left for dinner. The boy likes to constantly remind them. No worries, baby was fine, an aunt was staying there, so he was in good company. Ouch!

One boy however reminds him so much of Scott at that age, it's just crazy. With thick brown hair and big sad eyes. Stiles knows that they will get along just fine. The day goes by rather fast and without any major hiccups, though he gets roped into helping Peter change some diapers before the kid's parents picked them up. They are adorable, so he didn't mind too much. A big thanks to his dad for putting up with him for as long as he has is in order when he gets home. Along with a large pizza, because he is starving.

*

"Success Scotty my boy. It wasn't that bad," he tells his friend as he watches Tasha attack a toy that is almost twice her size.

"See, I told you things would work out," his friend sounding proud on the other line.

"Thanks. One boy reminds me of you. Sweet kid. Then there are two are like me," he laughs.

"Karma," Scott replies.

"Ouch. That hurt," he moans.

"Over dramatic much son?" John asks.

"Never," he hisses.

"How is the princess kitten doing?" The animal lover asks.

"Oh god don't call her that. She is already spoiled enough, do not let her hear you," Stiles wails. "Actually she is doing just great. Using the litter box, eating good. Minding Papa Stilinski I hope?" John just rolls his eyes but smirks when Stiles looks at the kitten. "Glad you talked me into taking her. My fur daughter is doing just fine."

"That's great. Now your dad has a little bundle of joy to look out for," Scott jokes. Stiles just shudders. Not ready for that just yet, hence the kitten. Hell he and Derek haven't really... You know just yet. "Talk to you later bro," Scott says.

"Okay. See you buddy," Stiles sighs after handing up. "I can't believe I did it Dad," he breathes.

"Knew you had it in you," John tells him while watching the game.

"Thanks for being such a great dad," Stiles hugs him.

"What was that for?" The sheriff asks, though he doesn't mind it one bit.

"Just, for you know, dealing with me in general," he replies.

"Listen son, you may have been a hand full at times, but you were a great kid. Still are. You were Claudia's reason for hanging around for so long. Now I don't mean for that hurt you, but it's true. You mean that much to me too kiddo. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

"Thanks dad," Stiles sniffles against his own sleeve after pulling back from the hug.

"No problem. Now get me a beer and a treat for my grandcat."

"Fine," Stiles whines.


End file.
